Fifty Shades of Fifty's Pharmacist
by obsessed237
Summary: Ana is Christians trusted neighborhood pharmacist for the past 3 years, only thing is they have never met. BDSM no elena, Independent and more Mature Ana
1. Chapter 1

**Some Background before you begin. Christian is the same CEO we all know and love, same Elena backstory but shortly after starting GEH realized what she was and told his family, still in the BDSM scene. Ana is a Pharmacist and owner of Emerald Park Pharmacy, she is Christians preferred Pharmacy, Jason and Gail frequent the store often but he has never been. Ages are a little different Christian- 28 Ana- 27- Mainly because I wanted her to be more established. Hope you enjoy!**

February 21st 2017

APOV

"Hey Gail, sorry to interrupt your day, could I speak to Taylor?" I'm pacing back and forth not wanting to make this call. In the last 5 years, I have only had to make 2 others like this. The others were honest mistakes, one picked up the prescription a day later than normal but was still on the iron pills, and one left their pack out on the counter accidentally and came home to see the dog she was pet- sitting for had gotten into her pills and ate the entire pack. However, with Leila Williams she is deliberately trying to trap Mr. Grey.

15 minutes earlier…

"How can I help you today miss?" Ana greeted the slim brunette at the counter. "I'm here to pick up my prescription, Leila Williams" she responded while still talking on her cell phone. Ana went to find the prescription as Leila continued to talk to Susie "I'm at the pharmacy now picking up my BC, Sir will know I picked it up but I'm not going to take it, this is going to be my ticket in, what choice will he have when it supposedly fails" Leila snickered into the phone, "I have to go but I will let you know on Monday" the called ended right as Ana returned. "Do you have any questions or need anything else?"

I watch as a slim brunette enters the store, chatting away on her phone, as she perused the aisles I couldn't help but hear the one- sided conversation "I know he loves me, what choice will he have when it supposedly fails, Sir only checks if I pick up the birth control he will never know I didn't take it." The brunette finishes her call and walks to the counter and I try to compose herself. "How may I help you today?" I smile and hope it looks genuine as I try and remember the consent to disclose information form she signed with Mr. Grey. "Leila Williams" she answers with an eye roll as if I am inconveniencing her. In a daze, I get her prescription and finish the sale and dart to the filing cabinet in my back office to verify.

Release of Information

I, Leila Williams, patient at Emerald Park Pharmacy, BIRTH DATE 04/28/1987, hereby authorize Dr. Anastasia Steele PharmD and associates at Emerald Park Pharmacy, to disclose protected health information to Mr. Christian Trevelyan- Grey or his associate Mr. Jason Taylor under the conditions listed below:

_X_Prescriptions sent to Emerald Park Pharmacy

_X_Dates Prescriptions were filled and picked up

_X_Conversations at Emerald Park Pharmacy

_X_All over the counter purchases made at Emerald Park Pharmacy

_X_Changes to current medications or alterations

Patient may revoke consent at any time where upon Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey or Mr. Jason Taylor should be notified immediately. If not previously revoked, this consent will terminate one year (365 days) from signed date unless otherwise abridged.

Leila Williams 12-15- 2016

Patient's Signature

Christian Grey 12-15-2016

Signature of Christian Trevelyan- Grey

Jason Taylor 12-15-2016

Witness

"Dr. Steele, how are you? I was going to call you tomorrow, is there a problem?" taking a deep breath after reading the release form for what seemed to be the 100th time,"I don't quite know how to tell you this but I overheard a conversation Ms. Williams was having on her phone today and I found it alarming. I believe all conversations in the Pharmacy are covered in the release form correct? Even if I was not directly involved?" I could already hear the weariness in his voice, "Yes, Dr. Steele, all conversations are in the Pharmacy are to be disclosed as needed, did something happen?" now was my chance I just had to tell him. "Ms. Williams was in today to pick up her prescription, she was talking on the phone and I am pretty sure I heard her tell the person she is picking up her birth control but does not plan on taking the medications" I don't know if I have ever spoken so fast in my life. I am not sure if Jason even understood what I said. I wait a few minutes but nothing but silence on the other line "Umm, Jason are you still there" with a throat clear "Sorry Dr. Steele, can you hold on a moment as I get Mr. Grey on the line" "Its Ana, Jason, I know I have told you many times, and sure I can wait."

I finally hang up the phone after Mr. Grey made to recount word for word what I overheard at least 10 times. It felt like an interrogation, and I was just trying to help him out. I really cannot understand how Gail and Jason can work with him daily. I guess I should just be happy they love my store and are loyal customers.

GPOV

I knew Leila was conniving but this is a new level, I am so glad Ana heard her conversation. I never thought people could stoop so low until working for Mr. Grey, all people see is a paycheck and not the man behind it. He would never admit it but Jason and I both know Mr. Grey is kindhearted he has just been taken advantage of too many times in his short life. I am just relieved Ana told Jason before anything could happen.

A/N This is my first story, sorry if its rough, hoping to improve as I progress. Would love to hear your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPOV

AHHHHHHH! I whip the phone against the wall and the glass cascades to the floor and the rest of my office. I need to get control of myself and figure out a plan come Friday. I know I am not sleeping with her, if she wants a 'golden ticket' I am certainly not going to play into that, normally I gift my subs everything I have given throughout the contract but she will get nothing. Maybe I was too lenient when she defied the rules, I need a change. For now, I tell Gail to pack up all clothes and send them back or donate to Goodwill. She will bring her car to Escala so I just need Taylor to get someone in her apartment and retrieve the rest of the gifts and clothes while I stall her here. First order of business is for Gail to order something to send Anastasia Steele, she is the only reason we know the plan. I need a different plan for next time, maybe it is time for a change or a break.

I wake up gasping for air in a panic, as I start to recognize my surroundings I realize it was just a dream. Like every other night this week I am plagued not only by my childhood nightmare of the crack whore and her Pimp, I now have Elena and Leila in them all trying to take a piece of me until nothing is left. I slowly move sit on the edge of my bed and I take calming breaths to get to the present, my alarm clock reads 3:26 am, 3 more hours until I can expect Taylor to awake for my morning run. I realize I am covered in sweat and with zero chance of falling back to sleep I head to the bathroom to wash off this nightmare. The water engulfs me as I take a minute to relax under the hot water, I can't help but think about the day ahead, today is the day I rid Leila from my life. Gail has already cleared out her room, Jason has someone watching her house so they can collect the rest of the gifts, and Taylor will be on stand-by waiting to escort her home sans her car. I am donating the car to Coping Together, Grace was thrilled when I informed her yesterday. Although, she was probably just happy I called her instead of ignoring all her calls.

Work is dragging, I normally love to dissect numbers and presentations but today I am only half paying attention as I think about what my life has come to. Can't even have kinky sex without someone wanting something from me. Day in and day out that's all I hear, we need you to approve this, you need to do that, I like control but today I just need Ros to step up and figure it out. Something Oprah said in an interview comes to mind "people ask for money depending on what they think you have, not what they need. When I was making $22,000 a year, people would need $50, then when I made $50,000, everybody needed $500, Now nobody needs anything less than $50,000" I can relate, I give my Submissive a car, a wardrobe, and multiple gifts but they still want more, simply because I am a billionaire. I need to call Flynn, this is not me.

Andrea, has arranged a session with Flynn later tonight after Leila is gone. I am actually leaving on time today, Taylor informed me Leila's tail is in position and just waiting for her to leave any minute, I want to make sure I am at Escala before she arrives. I am in position in the living room with copies of the contract, release form, and NDA just as reminders. I also have a pregnancy test for her to take just to cover all bases, she is conniving enough I don't want any surprises in 9 months, and I know she was on her period last weekend so even if she didn't take her pill then I shouldn't matter.

I am pouring myself a glass of Sancerre when the elevator chime alerts me to Leila's arrival, its go time. Leila struts in like she owns the place but quickly halts when she spots me in the Kitchen and lowers her eyes to the ground. "Sir, you are early today" she smiles at the floor. I see Taylor head for the security office, no doubt to change the codes and make sure his guy is getting everything out of Leila's apartment. "Miss. Williams you may look at me, we have a few matters to discuss. First, I need you to pee in this cup and bring it back to me." She gives me an odd look, but quickly retrieves the cup and heads to the bathroom, most likely thinking I have something Kinky in mind, even though urine and feces are both hard limits of mine. As she leaves I open the pregnancy test box and read the instructions to make sure everything is done correctly. Seems simple, dip stick in cup for a few seconds and let sit for 3-5 minutes, a digital read out of 'Pregnant' or 'Not Pregnant" will appear. I made sure Gail picked up the best test from Emerald Park Pharmacy, she assured me Anastasia Steele's choice was the First response brand as the most sensitive and accurate.

Leila returns and places the cup on the table "Here you are, Sir" with a coy smile, she really has no idea what is happening. "You may sit" I command as I place the pregnancy test on the counter. Her eyes widen and she starts to fidget with her hands "Is there a problem, Sir". As I open the test and soak for 10 seconds buying myself time to intimidate her more. "Well Miss. Williams, I have a few things to go over just to make sure we are on the same page" I pull out the documents where I have tabs pointing to the pertinent sections. "Would you please read the indicated sections." With a shaky voice, she begins with the contract "The Submissive will procure birth control using a doctor of 'The Dominant's' choosing and fill at Emerald Park Pharmacy, 'The Submissive" agrees to take birth control method regularly and will provide Emerald Park Pharmacy with Release so 'The Dominant' can confirm proper and regular use." She stops and attempts to give her submission again by removing eye contact. "We are not finished yet, read the next indicated section" She picks up the Release from the pharmacy and reads "All conversations as Emerald Park Pharmacy" I pick up the NDA and hand it over for her to read out loud. "is this necessary?" she spits out at me. "Yes, it is necessary, we have three documents that clearly spell out the nature of our agreement and all that it entails, not only did you break your NDA by talking to someone about me, but you were purposely going to break the rules of the contract to try and entrap me with a child for a 'golden ticket', so yes this is necessary" my face is red and instead of looking contrite and remorseful, Leila as a look of defiance. "Sir, I ha*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* she is interrupted by the pregnancy test results. I pick up the test and audibly breathe a sigh of release as it flashes **NOT PREGNANT**. "Seems we are finished here" I grab her purse and find the keys to her car before handing it to her. "Taylor will escort you home, you do well to remember your NDA in the future or there will be consequences." She goes to lunge at me, but Taylor must have been watching the security monitors and entered just in time to intercept her. "It's time to leave Miss Williams" Taylor calmly states as he directs her to the elevator and turns around giving me a Nod as the elevator closes right as Leila begins to yell.

A/N Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did have a comment about the length of the chapter, this one is slightly longer, I can either update every few days with this amount of once a week with a long chapter. Up next is Ana's POV and some new character introduction. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

APOV

"Good morning Seattle, it's a rare sunny day this morning, we are here to help your day start off rig…" I turn the alarm off as I make my way to the kitchen to make coffee. It is a must this morning, I was restless all night wondering if I made the right call with calling Taylor. I am finally coming to the realization, whatever agreement they had is on them and I just help up my end of the deal. I need to get moving, its Wednesday and I always like to make the middle of the week just a little brighter by getting pastries from the bakery on my way into work. I have always found the little things make my employees happier and like working for me that much more.

I arrive to the pharmacy with about 20 minutes to spare and start preparing for the day, everyone slowly starts filtering in and starting the workday chatting about everything they wish they could be doing to enjoy the sun this morning, forgetting it's the middle of February. The door chimes and as I go to greet the presumed customer I see a beautiful flower arrangement with peonies, anemones, and snapdragons. I turn to Kendra expecting her to say something about an anniversary "Dr. Anastasia Steele?" the delivery person interrupts me. "If you could please sign." I am confused as I scribble my name trying to figure out who sent me flowers. "What did you do last night to get flowers like that this morning? I would need to put in a few hours with my man to warrant that response, even that would probably only get me a shitty back rub leading me to do more work?" I could feel my face flush as I ignored Kendra to read the card

"DR. STEELE, YOU HAVE MY SINCEREST THANKS, CHRISTIAN GREY"

enclosed with it is a gift certificate to a spa for a full body treatment day with a guest. "What the heck did you do to Christian Grey to get flowers like that, have you met him? Did he come into the store, what is he like?" Kendra fires questions off rapidly without giving me time to reply. "Come on Ana I tell you everything about Sam and you never even told me you met Christian Grey and impressed him enough to get flowers? What does the card say?" She goes for the card but I pull it from her hands before she can read anything, giving me a pout the rivals a toddler. "One I never ask for any details of between you and Sam, you offer them before I can kindly tell you to stop, Two, I didn't do anything to Christian Grey, and Three, It is a VERY professional thank you note with a gift card." I start to walk away trying to end this conversation but am quickly pulled back "Nuh uh Ana Steele you are not getting away that easy." With a sigh, I resign myself to telling her the quick version of the phone calls. "Wait, this chick is delusional with that scheme but Isn't that a from a rape, like the opposite of a guy taking a condom off without a women's knowledge?" " I think so, its reproductive coercion, anyway I just did my job, and if you want any chance of being invited to the spa day I would stop talking and get to work! " She quickly turned to the computer to enter prescriptions "I am letting it go for now, this is not the end off it 'Dr. Steele." I roll my eyes as I walk away as I too need to start working, first on the list is checking messages.

"Have a great day" I say for the millionth time as I plaster a smile on my face. I just don't understand why someone walks into a store, where they know they must talk to someone, talking on their phone. It's extremely impolite and not to mention I really need to have a conversation about their new medication. "You know, I love 90% of our patients but why do the other 10 think its ok to be rude and inconsiderate of someone trying to help them be safe and healthy?" "I know what you mean, the other weekend when Seth was here a lady came to the drive thru, said she had two sick kids in the car and asked for diaper rash cream, we were slow so I decided to help her out, she didn't specify what brand so I came back with all 6 or 7 tubes, 'I don't want to be picky but I just want the regular zinc oxide' if you know I am doing you a favor just be happy I brought a selection to pick from and be done with it." I know exactly what she means "We always joke about doing a PSA or helpful tips from your pharmacist channel on YouTube, but I am thinking we really need seriously consider the possibility." "Ohh I am so ready for my debut" "Your debut, are you a pharmacist? I don't think you will be the star." "Come on Ana you know I was born for this!" "I'll think about it."

The door chime brings my attention to the front of the store, Gail walks in with a smile on her face, always in a good mood. "Good afternoon Gail, its always good to see you, what brings you in today?" "Ana! I am glad you are working today, Mr. Grey sent me to get the most accurate, best pregnancy test they make, also Jason sends his thanks for the call." I walk out from behind the counter to lead Gail to the Women's health aisle. "Of course Gail, and the flowers were thanks enough, I really was just doing my job" Gail looks puzzled "Flowers?" "Oh I assumed you knew, Mr. Grey sent me flowers this morning." "Oh well that is out of the ordinary, but it really is much appreciated, also, I am glad she is going to out of his life, Mr. Grey deserves someone who wants more than his money." Gail has always been extremely complementary of Mr. Grey, I don't understand it but I have only had a handful of phone conversations with him. "As for the pregnancy test, I would recommend First Response, it has the highest sensitivity and can predict pregnancy the earliest." Gail picks the test and finishes the rest of her weekly shopping before she is on her way out.

Since I have the day off I am brainstorming ideas for this YouTube channel. I honestly think this is going to be a great tool to help people and I can be creative and vent a little. I am currently searching Amazon Prime for the camera and equipment I am going to need, two- day shipping is my best friend and worst enemy. I already have about 10 different video ideas, I do need to get Kendra involved, she is going to love it and I really do need her wit and creativity.

Its Friday night and Trent and I are finishing up our weekly reports as the last few customers trickle in before we close. I am doing my inventory counts when the sound of things falling gets my attention. Leila Williams has knocked the entire front display over sending the travel size bottles of pain meds all over the floor. I am in shock trying to process what just happened "Oh gurl what is that bitch doing" Trent breaks me out of my trance as Leila is now dumping bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I know I need to stop her before she can do too much damage and I decided to call Jason instead of the police as Escala is only a block away. Leila starts screaming and spreading the liquid all over the floor when Jason answers "Jason, Leila is at the pharmacy right now" I am distracted as a white cloud materializes "PLEASE come now!" I am trying to make out what she is yelling but it is all running together with 'Bitch' being the most frequent.

Trent is enjoying the show "Ana, how do you know this girl? She is off her rocker" I try to figure out a plan to contain her destruction or at least slow her down until Jason can get here.

I see bottles roll across the floor, I look for what is next in her path, the 'Made in the Emerald City' display currently featuring local knitters, artists and a decorative glass maker. "Miss Williams, please stop, we can talk this through!" My plea seems to make her angrier and I see her eyes dart to the display, she goes to make a run for it. I close my eyes not wanted to see what happens next.

 **A/N I hope you like it! Please review! Should have another chapter up in the next day or so.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Thank you all for reading! Everyone has been so supportive. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

TPOV

I am driving back from Miss. Williams apartment, the entire way she either was yelling or muttering under her breath, I made sure she was inside before leaving. I am just glad we have this situation under control. Dr. Flynn is at Escala now, I called him thinking Mr. Grey might need someone to talk to.

I do my security sweep of the parking garage and apartment when I hear Flynn and Grey talking, making my way to my apartment to fill Gail in on what has happened. She thinks of Grey almost like a son, probably one of the 4 women he respects.

"Jason what happened? After you left Mr. Grey destroyed all the glass in site, probably would have looked for more if Flynn didn't arrive shortly after."

"well she isn't pregnant, she thought nothing of the whole thing until she saw the pregnancy test, was still mad the entire drive back, I called Sawyer to head over there so he could watch her for a few days."

"Do you think she is going to retaliate?"

"Hard to say, what can she really do other than out him for being into BDSM, the moment she says anything she is in breach of the NDA, and while the BDSM thing could cause some disruption, explaining the pregnancy trapping will make her look worse."

"I hope so, I really hope Mr. Grey finds someone who likes him for the kind and generous person he is."

"I don't think he is wanting that but one can only hope" I am ready for this whole thing to be over, I just want to take a shower and relax with Gail, I really hope Grey is in for the night. Starting the tub for Gail and me to enjoy a quiet night in, I am disrupted by my phone ringing. 'Emerald Park Pharmacy' the second I see the caller ID my stomach drops "hello?"

"Jason, Leila is at the pharmacy right now" I can hear the panic in Ana's voice along with random noises in the background, I immediately and running to the door knowing I need to get there fast which is confirmed when Dr. Steele's pleads with me to get there now. I decided it will be faster to just run instead of getting in the car and deal with waiting on the slowest gate possible in the parking garage, especially as it's only a few blocks away. I dodge past the walkers, some are yelling at me but I pay them no mind as I can see the Emerald sign approaching.

All the running Mr. Grey has me doing in the morning really pays off, I run into the pharmacy and see countless bottles all over the floor which is covered in some sort of liquid dusted with white powder all over. I quickly spot Leila who is lunging towards all the handmade items, I quickly grab her and move away. Luckily, I was able to prevent all but one small glass piece from breaking and a painting from falling.

I could hear Ana sigh with relief while Leila is trying to get out of my grasp. "Dr. Steele are you alright?"

"Its Ana, Jason, and yes. I didn't know what else to do, thank you for getting here so fast."

"Not a problem, I am going to call Mr. Grey, and we will get this all cleaned up." Before I can call I see the blue and red lights surround the pharmacy windows. "Did you call the police, Ana?" I can see her equally puzzled look

"That was me, it's called a panic button for a reason, a crazy lady come in and starts destroying the place, I panicked and pushed the button." Tyler states as he comes out from behind the shelves.

"Well, it's nice to know they work." Ana laughs as the officers enter and asses what is happening. I still have Leila contained by the wrists and she has finally stopped screaming nonsense.

"What is happening in here? Jason Taylor, why are you here?" Officers Johnson and Smith ask as they taken in the state of disarray.

"We were about to close the store when Leila Williams entered yelling and knocking everything down. I called Jason to come help me" Ana states with a wavering voice.

"Miss Williams, I presume?" he asks looking towards Leila, who has suddenly gone mute. "I am going to ask one more time, what is your name ma'am?" Officer Smith asks again, finally she finds her voice.

"Leila Williams"

"Ms. Williams, why did you destroy this pharmacy?" Smith questions. Leila doesn't answer, Smith asks a few more times in different ways until finally she speaks.

"That bitch had it coming, she ruined everything" Leila cries. "She gave my personal information out" she states with a sly smile. Both officers look perplexed.

"That is not true, I have a signed document stating who is authorized to receive such information" Ana defends. Deciding I need to step in before the officers think Ana has done something wrong.

"Dr. Steele is telling the truth, I witnessed the document being signed." Both officers seem to be at a loss.

"The alleged breach of privacy is something for Lawyers to determine. Dr. Steele since everyone is in agreement on what has happened, do you wish to press charges upon Ms. Williams?" Johnson asks. Ana looks to me not sure what she should do, I nod thinking its best for all.

"Leila Williams you are under arrest for vandalism and destruction of property…" Office Smith reads her Miranda rights and takes her to the car as Johnson stays behind.

"Office Johnson, will security footage be enough evidence? I would really like to get this place back in order as to not disrupt business any further." Knowing Mr. Grey will insist on paying for all damages.

"Depends on the system. Is there full coverage from multiple angles?" Since, Ana asked for my advice installing the security system I know it's top of the line, same as Escala.

"Yes, audio and video coverage with 15 different cameras, the store saves 30 days of surveillance, and is backed up on a different a different server off-site for 5 years."

"Sounds like you have everything needed, we will get out of your way unless, you need something else from me?" Knowing we need to get to work we all thank the officers and they leave us to come up with a game plan.

"Trent, thank you for staying, you may go home." Ana states as she walks over to Trent who must me shaken as you normally can't get him to stop talking.

"Ana, I can stay and help, after all you know how I love to watch Jason over here." He gives me a once over.

"Now, you definitely have to leave, Trent you can't just say those things to people."

"Says who? I just am appreciating all he has to offer, I am just looking not touching." I laugh and Trent gathers his things to leave, giving Ana a kiss on the cheek making sure she is ok. "see you around hot stuff!" he remarks walking out the door.

I turn back to Ana who is starting to sweep up the broken glass. "Ana, you can head home as well, I will get this all taken care of, no one will even know anything happened."

"Thank you, Jason, even if would, I legally can't leave. No person can be in the Pharmacy without a Pharmacist present. Honestly you have helped immensely, I can clean this up and you can go home and enjoy the rest of you Friday night." I roll my eyes and ignore her. "I am going to call Gail and Mr. Grey to let them know what happened."

CPOV

As Taylor leaves with Leila, I am stuck here with my thoughts. I supposed I don't deserve anyone better, I don't have a heart, maybe we were meant for each other. Sickened by the thought I start throwing my wine glass, the bottle, and the stupid pregnancy test. During my fit, Flynn had somehow gotten here.

"What are you doing here?" I spit at Flynn, still angry from this whole fucking ordeal.

"Good to see you as well Christian, Jason called and said you might need someone to speak with tonight."

"Did he now?" What is it with people thinking they know what I need.

"Would you like to talk about what happened this week?" There he goes asking his questions. I'm sure he already knows, seeing as he and Taylor are on a first name basis.

"What would you like to know more about, the weather, business, or the fact that my submissive couldn't be happy I was giving her a car, a wardrobe, and multiple pieces of jewelry she thought she would have me unknowing knock her up just for more." I angrily start pacing getting worked up again. "Like any child of mine wouldn't be fucked up enough, they would have the burden of only being born so their mother could get more cash."

"Since you gave me a choice, I would like to focus on that last statement." Flynn smiles and takes out his iPad to take more notes, probably to share with his friends, 'Look at how fucked up this guy is'.

"Now Christian why do you believe any child of yours would be 'fucked up enough'?" I glare at Flynn, why does he always like to go down this road.

"Oh, cut the shit Flynn, you know I am a fucked-up son of a bitch crack whore."

"Christian, I thought we were passes this self-abhorrence, what happened to you as a baby and teenager was horrible but it does not mean you are damaged. Now, why don't we start with what you want to see happened in the next coming weeks." I don't know what I want, I just want to work and forget the entire situation.

Since I never answer, Flynn continues "Would you like another Submissive, maybe something different, like a date, try something new." I roll my eyes at the suggestion.

"Yes, because another submissive won't just want me for the money, why can't they just stick to the contract. I am not asking for anything more than that, I follow it to the letter. Why can't they? And, like a girlfriend or 'something different' won't want the same thing." How much do I pay Flynn for this shit advice?

"Christian, all I keep hearing is you are hurt people only want you for your money. How about we focus on different relationships, what about making some friends? Visiting your family more, taking their calls, for once. Or you could find a new hobby other than work."

After about 20 more minutes, I eventually agree to try spending more time with Elliott, I tentatively agree to attend a Sunday family dinner, and going sailing or gliding more often, even though Flynn wanted me to pick something less solitary.

Our session is interrupted by Mrs. Jones. "Sorry to intrude, Jason just called and apparently, there was a problem with Leila down at Emerald Park Pharmacy."

"What happened? I will go with you."

"Oh, it's no trouble, cleaning is all that needs fixing now, I have called a friend who is getting some people to come and help. All, Jason said was Leila made a mess of the Pharmacy and the Police arrested her." Why would Leila go after the Pharmacy? My face goes pale as I remember I all but told her how I found out, I should have been vague with her.

"I will cover it all, why hasn't Taylor called, I didn't even know he left?"

"He ran out of here on the phone with Ana, left the bath water on and everything. He also said he called you, but not to worry, he will explain when he gets back." With that she gets on the elevator and leaves me stunned trying to process this. Fuck waiting, I'm calling Jason now!

 **A/N hope you like it! It's a lot longer than normal, honestly just trying to get past the backstory, it's hard to link the stories when there is not a ton of interaction between the two of them. I took the suggestion to separate the conversations to make it easier to follow, let me know if you like this format better. One more chapter with a time jump before A and C meet! Please review, I would love to hear your comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APOV

I am so grateful for Gail and Jason, without their help I would have never gotten this cleaned up in one night. I called Seth to see if he could work for me tomorrow since we are going to be here probably all night. Gail insisted we get everything done right tonight so it would not be an issue. So currently we are counting the remaining undamaged sellable medications and updating my inventory. I am trying to be positive and am so thankful Jason got here before Leila had a chance to try and come behind the counter where the prescription medication is, makes this process so much easier. I'm not sure how it happened but Jason has managed to call my supplier and they are delivering all the replacements tomorrow! I can't get normal deliveries on a Saturday much less last minute deliveries not even placed yet.

"Ana, can I have the number of the local glass maker? I want to repay him and get more of their pieces to replace." Jason is going above and beyond now.

"Jason, it is no problem, I will pay for the piece and when she comes next week I will order more to sell." He is not happy with my answer.

"Please, Ana, we just want this place back in its pristine condition. Mr. Grey is insisting on covering all costs. You have already helped him so much, and Leila retaliating here is a direct result of what he did tonight." Ugh he just doesn't give up. I am only being amendable because Jason and Gail are emphatic Mr. Grey will pay for the damages directly or indirectly.

"Fine, I will find you the number, but please just wait until the morning, there is no rush on the replacement." I look through my vendor files and write down the name and phone number and hand it to Jason.

"Finally! Ana, you really need to just give up and let me take care of it. The only reason I have not kicked you out is because its illegal for you to leave." I just walk away and get back to work, I have zero doubt he looked up the Washington Board of Pharmacy Laws to confirm.

The clock reads 1:12 am, we have finally finished cleaning the entire store, everything is sparkling and what's left is on the shelves. Jason assures me the replacement products will be here before we open and he will personally coordinate with Seth in the morning and stock the shelves. I am more than ready to leave this place.

GPOV

Walking into Emerald Park Pharmacy I was appalled by the state of the store. Luckily, I was able to reach an old work friend who owns a cleaning business. When I offered double their normal rate if they could get her within the hour I was assured five remarkable cleaning ladies would be here.

Ana was rightfully overwhelmed at the size of the mess. Finally, we had gotten her to accept she was not going to pay anything toward replacements. Jason offered to help with the inventory but, Ana explained the computer system is dos based and not very new user friendly. She was correct, I can only help with the counting and reading NDC's off the boxes.

I will say, I am extremely pleased with how efficient these cleaning ladies are.

"Pizzas here!" Thankfully Jason comes baring food. I know Ana often skips lunch or has a partial lunch because she can't leave, so I am happy to know she at least is getting dinner.

A little after 1 in the morning we finish. I am more than ready to finish that bath Jason was drawing for us before all this transpired.

TPOV

"Taylor, what the hell happened!" I knew he was going to go crazy, I explain the entire situation right up until Leila is arrested

"What is she thinking? I am going to cover everything, don't let Dr. Steele pay for anything, she has done more than enough to help us in the situation, she should not have to take a financial hit. Also, I will talk to my father about representing her if Leila wants to pursue this further." I knew he would insist on paying. I talk him out of coming down here, I'm sure he was in the middle of talking with Flynn, also, that man doesn't exactly know his way around a mop.

I call Sawyer and need to hear what exactly happened and why he wasn't following her.

"Sawyer" he answers the phone

"Sawyer, where the hell are you? Why are you not following Leila Williams? I gave specific instructions."

"Sir, what are you talking about? I am outside her apartment right now, no movement since I got here." Probably because she was never there when he arrived.

"What time did you arrive?"

"I was here 20 minutes after you called me." She is a fast one, I can't expect him to teleport there, it's at least a 10-minute drive from his house. She must have left a few minutes after I dropped her off. Crap I should have stayed until he got there, this is a colossal fuck up."

"Well she is currently in jail for vandalism and destruction of property. Go to the Police department and find out what is happening."

"Shit boss, I am on my way." We need to be better, now I need to clean this mess up and prevent it from happening again.

I order pizza for everyone since it's going to be a long night. I track down Ana's supplier and finally give him enough incentive to deliver the replacement stock in the morning before the store opens. I really wish Ana could go home, she seems to be doing alright but she already works long hours and now must stay even later, I am happy to hear she is having someone else work tomorrow.

Two-week time jump

Since Leila's outburst have been tasked with investigating all previous submissives to make sure none of them had any mysterious children that could possibly be Mr. Grey's, thankfully, none are turning up with any minute possibility of Mr. Grey being the father. Most seemed to have moved on.

Now I need to evaluate if we have any potential problems since we had no idea 'Susie', Leila's phone friend, was Suzanna Mr. Greys ex- submissive. We are working to see how they met and if it was just a coincidence or something greater is at play.

After pulling background checks, 7 out of 11 are in relationships and seem to have long forgotten Mr. Grey, out of the other 4, I am going to keep a close eye on two of them in the. Natalie, number 4, she seems to be a practicing long term submissive, currently without a Dom, and a lawyer, don't know how they ended but Mr. Grey doesn't think she will pose a threat. Emily, number 6, she lives in the area and not in a relationship currently and I don't know if she is still in the lifestyle, question marks all over, someone to keep an eye on. Suzanna, number 7, she seems to be in the scene and was the second to last submissive Elena contracted for Mr. Grey, she seems to be frequenting the clubs but no longer term contract in place, defiantly going to continue to monitor the situation. Samantha, number 8, the last submissive from Elena and the one who somehow got Mr. Grey to start questioning Elena, she appears to be single and still in school to become a Nurse Practitioner, since the contract was a mutually amicably end I don't foresee any issues.

Leila is currently out on bail and trying to find out who posted it for her. She has contacted a lawyer, we are waiting to see what comes of that. Mr. Grey knows and is determining if he wants to tell Carrick enough to bring him in the loop or use a company lawyer. I personally think he needs to tell his parents the entire truth, right now all they think is he and Elena had a business problem and they have stopped communication with her after he insisted.

I have everything nicely put together for the Police with all of the video footage of 'Hurricane Leila', as I like to refer to it.

CPOV

In these last two weeks, I have followed Flynn's advice and have been spending some time with Elliott. He called to invite me to go out like he normally does but I shocked him when I accepted. I have never heard him be at a loss for words but he seemed to be excited. Since, then I have gone out a few times and I have actually enjoyed it, well up until girls come over, that is normally when I leave.

I have needed to up my workouts with Claude to almost daily, and Taylor and I are running farther than ever in the morning. I have tried to add a second one on some evenings, but Taylor is very hesitant, claiming there are too many people and factors and not having a predictable pattern. I think he just isn't up for that challenge, whatever it is I luckily have enough work to keep me busy. I have starting two new acquisitions on top of the ones already in progress. Ros is angry, but I need to keep busy.

"Grey" I answer the phone.

"Christian, that is no way to talk to your mother."

"Sorry mom, I didn't look. What happening?"

"I was wondering if you would be at Sunday dinner?" I can hear the hopefulness in her voice. I never want to disappoint Grace. I just don't feel like I deserve this wonderful family.

"Sure, Mom, I will try and make it this Sunday." If it makes Grace happy I will do it. Not like I have other Sunday plans without a submissive. I did try and visit Chains, a BDSM club, last week, I only lasted about an hour, none of the girls were doing anything for me.

"Really, you mean it? You are going to come? I will make your favorites!" she is elated, at least I can help make someone happy.

Finishing up the phone call with my mom, I need to check in the Barney to see how his search for a new system for Emerald Park Pharmacy is going. Ever since Gail mentioned how the program is not user friendly is after the whole fiasco I have been looking for a way to apologize. I hope this will be useful and something more substantial than flowers that will die in a week.

"Barney, what's the update on the program search for Emerald Pharmacy?"

"Sir, I have looked at a few hundred and have narrowed it down to two programs. Both have great reviews and similar functions, it just seems to be user preference."

"Great, I want you to take Taylor and allow Dr. Steele to choose which program she likes best."

"I will head over there after lunch."

Now that everything is under control with Dr. Steele, I can focus on the new Paris and Dubai acquisitions.

APOV

Since the 'Leila incident' everything has been smooth at the store, as promised everything was perfect by opening the next day, or so Seth said. Kendra and I have been working more on our YouTube Channel and are trying to figure out the best time to shoot the videos without disrupting our customers or workflow. This might be a Sunday or Saturday afternoon project.

I am sitting down with Mrs. Roberts, a darling 85-year-old lady, helping to organize her pill container. We started offering to set the containers up when we realized some of our older patients just couldn't remember when to take all their pills, now once a month we make an appointment and get their refills taken care of and fill their containers making sure to answer and questions. This is the reason I opened my own pharmacy, so I could help people and take extra time without worrying about the fill numbers for the day. Everyone is so appreciative and normally bring us treats!

I walk Mrs. Roberts to the door, where Jason is entering with a younger man.

"Good Afternoon Jason, how can I help you?"

"Ana, this here is Barney, technology department head at GEH." I greet Barney and am trying to figure out why he is here with Jason.

"Nice to meet you Barney, welcome to the store! Can I help you gentleman find anything?"

"We are here to go over your new computer software." I know I am staring at Barney like he is crazy, he seems confused my reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order any software, thanks though."

"No, Ana, Mr. Grey heard Gail talk about how rudimentary and user unfriendly your software is, so Mr. Gray wants to apologize and gift you new software." I can't believe what Jason is saying, this is too much, I know how expensive programs are, hence why I have some very basic.

"Well is a nice gesture but, I assure you no apology is needed, Mr. Grey already covered the damages, I couldn't possibly take anything more." Who is this guy, thinking I he knows what I need best? I do a damn good job running this place.

"Please, Ana, he is insisting on upgrading you and this is the only thing we could think of."

"Dr. Steele, if you would like to preview the options before you decline, I would be more than happy to walk you through the choices." Still not sure why this is happening, this man already more than covered what was necessary. He might not know it but I specially order multiple products for Gail each month just for him, why does he need to give me anything more?

"Please, Jason, tell Mr. Grey I appreciate his kindness but it is not necessary. Now can I get you anything from the store?" Jason and Barney are looking at me like I am the crazy one but, hesitantly leave.

"What was that?" Kendra questions when I return behind the counter to check medications.

"They are employees or the insane Christian Grey. Trying to gift me with a new computer software."

"You told them to leave, you are insane! Bring them back, I want new things Ana." Kendra all but runs after them.

"No, Kendra, when the store makes more and we outgrow this system I will upgrade, until then you will continue to use the current system." She is not happy but wisely shuts up about it.

"Alright, go close the register and we can get out of here," I instruct Kendra as I finish the daily reports. I hear the door chime "Welcome to Emerald Park Pharmacy, I will be right with you." I utter without looking up, as I am trying to finish my nightly reports.

"Dr. Steele, its nice to finally meet you." I look up and immediately understand why Leila went crazy, he is even more attractive in person.

"Mr. Grey, nice to meet you, you can call me Ana. How may I help you?"

"Well, Ana, I decided to personally come down here to persuade you to accept my apology and thank you gift." I carefully close my eyes and take a breath, trying not to let is gray eyes hypnotize me into something I don't want.

"So no 'You can call me Christian'?" He lifts his eyebrow but doesn't all the informal address

"Fine, its Dr. Steele. I will tell you what I told Barney and Jason, much appreciated but no thank you." I feel proud of myself. I absolutely hate being called Doctor but he deserves it.

"Why the hell not, Dr. Steele?" he's angry, which is surprising since I am literally saving him form spending about ten thousand dollars. He doesn't know it but scrappy bitchy Ana is coming out.

"Well for starters, I don't accept gifts from strangers, and after all we are not on a first name basis." Proud I can beat him at his own game.

"Fine, Ana, its Christian." He may agree but it sounds like I am making him drink vinegar.

"Thank you _Christian_ , I appreciate the offer but like I said before I am all good."

"Please, Ana, what can I do to make you accept this?" I am truly puzzled why this is so important.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" For a billionaire, this man cannot keep up.

"Why is it so important to you that I have this software."

"I want to apologize and thank you again."

"You sent flowers and covered everything that was damaged in record time, we are good, no further action required." He is clearly not used to being questioned

"It is my fault Miss. Williams did this, I pretty much told her where I got my information. I never believed she would do something that mad." He does seem sincere but, I still do not get why anything extra is necessary.

"I accept your apology, but you had no idea what she had planned." I can tell I'm irritating him.

"Please, Ana, just accept this gift. Let me apologize in my own way." Realizing we are never going to get anywhere.

"Fine, I will accept the software, but nothing else. Thank you for apologizing Christian." He smiles and seems quite satisfied he won the battle.

"Thank you, Barney will come by and show you the two options and install whichever one you pick. Do you have a preference of time and day?" Shcoked he is actually asking, I feel like I have gotten through.

"If it is not too much trouble, it would be best if I was closed. Either Saturday after 3 or anytime on Sunday."

"He will be here on Saturday. Enjoy you evening Ana." He finally leaves and I feel I misjudged him on the phone last month. Christian seems like a very genuine caring person, I would never have guessed.

 **A/N They finally meet! Lots more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CPOV

Taylor told me Dr. Steele refused my gift. I don't understand why someone wouldn't want a state of the art software to make everything easier. I decide I need to persuade her myself.

I have Taylor drop me off at the pharmacy, insisting I didn't need him to accompany me despite is attempts.

Walking in I am impressed, everything is open and well organized with a direct view of the pharmacy counter. I can see why Gail and Taylor are so keen on this place.

"Welcome to Emerald Park Pharmacy, I will be right with you." I hear come from the brunette standing at the computer thoroughly engrossed in her task. I can't help but check her out, I can't see her face but she is just my type.

"Dr. Steele, it's nice to finally meet you." She finally looks up and I am stunned by how beautiful she is. Her blue eyes sparkle under the lights and her glasses add an air of sexiness to her. She seems momentarily shocked but quickly pulls herself together.

"Mr. Grey, nice to meet you, you can call me Ana. How may I help you?"

"Well, Ana, I decided to personally come down here to persuade you to accept my apology and thank you gift." I give her my signature smile that normally makes all the women go crazy, she doesn't seem amused.

"So, no 'You can call me Christian'?" Momentarily shocked, I can't answer, no one dare asks for informality.

"Fine, its Dr. Steele. I will tell you what I told Barney and Jason, much appreciated but no thank you." I truly don't understand her resistance, I can't lie, I find myself liking it, this is too confusing.

"Why the hell not, Dr. Steele?" I try to check my temper but she has me thrown off, this is not how things normally go.

"Well for starters, I don't accept gifts from strangers, and after all we are not on a first name basis." I must give it to her, she is quick on her feet. Not many people stand up to me. I realize I have to play it her way since she is clearly not changing her mind.

"Fine, Ana, its Christian." She smirks, seemingly happy to have won something.

"Thank you _Christian_ , I appreciate the offer but like I said before I am all good."

"Please, Ana, what can I do to make you accept this?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?" why does she care, just take the gift and go. I normally don't have a problem with people accepting something, they normally take everything I offer and ask for more in return.

"Why is it so important to you that I have this software."

"I want to apologize and thank you again." Isn't this obvious?

"You sent flowers and covered everything that was damaged in record time, we are good, no further action required."

"It is my fault Miss. Williams did this, I pretty much told her where I got my information. I never believed she would do something that mad."

"I accept your apology, but you had no idea what she had planned." This has gone on far too long. I may need to find a way around her.

"Please, Ana, just accept this gift. Let me apologize in my own way."

"Fine, I will accept the software, but nothing else. Thank you for apologizing Christian." Finally, she relents! I don't think I put in this much effort in the boardroom for most deals.

"Thank you, Barney will come by and show you the two options and install whichever one you pick. Do you have a preference of time and day?"

"If it is not too much trouble, it would be best if I was closed. Either Saturday after 3 or anytime on Sunday." Deciding I need to get this done before she has a chance to back out.

"He will be here on Saturday. Enjoy you evening Ana." This is honestly the most confusing transaction I have ever had. Thankful I have convinced her I walk to the car. "Escala, Taylor."

"Taylor, be ready for a run in 20 minutes." We just get back to Escala but I am far from being calm enough to enjoy a relaxing evening.

"Sir, its Friday night, there are way too many people out."

"Fine, secure the gym and make sure it is empty." I can't be down there with other residents, too many people trying to talk to me, interrupting my workout and wanting to use the same equipment I need. Since I own the building, I can close the gym when I want. I do keep a set schedule for when its open to the public and outside of those times there is no guarantee. I decide on a ten-mile run and working on my arms to help clear my mind before going out with Elliott tonight.

While, I start the shower and wait for it to heat up, I admire my new physique, all of the extra workouts with Claude and running has really payed off, I don't think I have ever been this fit.

The steam is billowing out of the shower, and my workout only distracted me for so long, I keep thinking of Ana. No one has ever had the audacity to talk to me like that, more than likely fearful of what I could do to their company. I must admit I enjoyed the resistance more than I would have ever thought. I was shocked to see her, she is gorgeous, I can't stop myself and I grab my cock, making long strokes, I picture her captivating blue eyes staring into mine as those feisty red lips surround my cock, she handles my cock perfectly, taking in my entire length, I can see her cheeky smile and before I know it I have shot my load all over the shower. Taking deep breaths to calm down, I was away the cum from the tile. It's been way too long since I have had sex. I haven't masturbated since I was a horny teenager, before Elena forbid me from touching myself.

I finish my shower and tell myself I need to forget Ana, she would never be with someone like me. She would make a horrible submissive and, anyway, I need to figure my shit out. I get dressed and Taylor takes me to the Mile-High Club to meet Elliott.

"Bro, I was beginning to think you were going to ditch me." Elliott give me his bro hug, handshake with a half hug, being extra careful to only touch my shoulder.

"Sorry, I had a negotiation run late." What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"How is Grey Construction going?" I technically and a part owner but only on paper, I gave Elliott some startup funds but he has surpassed my expectation with the company, he would have been able to make it without my money, probably would have taken a little longer though. I have been thinking about signing it over to him completely since I never do anything, it's his business, not mine, I felt it was the least I could do to help him out.

"Business is great, we have a new contract with the city for new office buildings around Grey House."

"Sounds exciting."

"Extremely, the City is really embracing the eco materials we presented, and recycling parts of older buildings. We are the only construction company in Seattle who specialize in it so we are in high demand.".

"That's great, have you spoken with Mia recently." I see him roll his eyes, most likely yes, or more accurately he listened to Mia and probably got two words in.

"Yeah, she called on Wednesday, I guess she is planning on coming home. To do what I don't know but it can't be worse than just shopping all day in Europe." I know what he means, she told me she was worried about everything fitting on the plane to come home.

"Dude, I know you have more money than God, but you have got to stop giving her so much. She is 24 and has never really worked and has no career goals." I know he's right but she is my baby sister, she gives me the puppy dog eyes and I can't say no, and I can more than afford it.

"First Sunday family dinner in a while then. So, what do you want to do tonight."

"I am thinking we need to check out the new club down the street." Of course it's a club, I don't know if Elliott has even taken a weekend off from picking up girls. Also, nothing stops him from trying to pick some up for me. Our tastes in women could not be more opposite.

I leave Elliot at the club after a round of drinks, I don't drink to get drunk anymore and I need to pick Mia up tomorrow.

Pulling onto the tarmac, I see the GEH jet is powering down and workers approaching. The bottom luggage compartment opens and it is more packed that it is when we have the entire executive team traveling to Asia. Elliott is right, we need to change something, how can one person even wear this in a year.

"Sir, that Is never going to fit in the Audi." No kidding Taylor.

"Have someone come pick up the rest." Taylor calls someone to make arraignments and I see Mia walking down the stairs with more stuff following her out.

"Mia, why do you have so much stuff, this is ridiculous." She glares at me, like how dare I question her.

"Christian it was Paris, the fashion capital of the world, I just couldn't help myself." I turn to the car and open the door for her, not trusting myself to say anything more on the subject.

Taylor pulls away from SeaTac and heads toward Bellevue.

"So, Mimi, how was culinary school?" I never understood why she would want to be a chef, she is not the cook for others type, only when it fits in her schedule. I will say she can bake well.

"Well, Chef Acurio and I didn't see eye to eye."

"What does that mean, Mia?" I can tell she has just used this as an excuse to shop and have an extended vacation.

"Don't be like that, Christian. I studied the food and fashion while I was in Paris without the imperious chef."

"Tell me how did you manage that, have you learned anything?"

"I went on my own culinary tour, I ate at every world-renowned restaurant in Paris I could get into, I also managed to see so many designers, it was like a two for one experience."

"Mia, eating and shopping is not a learning lesson, what do you plan on doing now that you are home?" I cannot believe this, she is 24 and has no life goals, she went to school to party and socialized, somehow managing to get a degree in humanities.

"You just don't understand, this was a life changing experience, I got to see France in a completely unique way. Something you can't do with a job holding you back." Unable to engage this conversation longer, he just gave up and let her chatter about all the amazing patisseries and designer showrooms she saw.

APOV

Barney was at the store, as promised, exactly at 3 o' clock. He went over the different options and I am shocked at how easy they are to operate and how many detailed reports they can run. I am most excited about the time and item type list meaning, I can see what most people buy in the morning or evening, and predict trends for optimal breaks and possibly special events. Deciding on the system that had wireless capabilities so I could move from behind the counter and help someone while accessing their file. That will make counseling and medication information sessions so much more private as I won't have to be standing next to my computer.

"Dr. Steele, I am going to start transferring the data over to the new system, do you have any other questions."

"Barney, its Ana, and not at the moment. We are going to stay out of your way, let me know if you need anything from me."

While Barney gets to work on setting everything up, Kendra and I are going to shoot our first video, titled, 'Why I can't just slap a label on it'.

"Alright, Ana, I am ready when you are."

We have a 15 minute video on the process involved in filling a prescription, including how often times insurance information is not updated, patient may have allergies or other medications or disease states that are contraindicated. Also, the fact there are many other prescriptions sent over at the same time as well as phones to answer and people to help at the drive thru window and in the store.

"I think this is amazing Ana, all of the things I have been wanting to say to rude, impatient people for years, but put in a nice and easy to follow set up."

"I agree, I hope people actually watch it."

Barney has finished setting up the new program and given us a tutorial on not only the software but also YouTube since we had absolutely no idea what we were doing.

 **A/N Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, no offence intended to anyone with a degree in Humanities, I just googled easiest degrees and something Mia could reasonably been seen getting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Four- Month Time Jump

APOV

Ever since we have had out new software program, business has been booming. Knowing what our customers purchase and when we have been able to customize specials for specific parts of the day. In the morning people are normally coming in for a quick breakfast or cold medication. We have staring carrying fresh baked goods that taste delicious and are nutritious. We have sugar free, extra protein, and egg free options. Gail has been instrumental in helping develop the recipes for the muffins, wraps, and other specialty items. I am currently doing all of the baking, but I don't mind, I love to bake and find it relaxing.

"Good morning Ana, how are things at the store?" Gail asks as she finishes her weekly shopping.

"Everything is wonderful, I cannot thank you enough for helping with the treats."

"Of course, it is something I love to do, with just Mr. Grey and Jason around I don't get a lot of chances to experiment with breakfast and treats, they don't like change." Honestly, I am not surprised, I know Taylor is ex- military and they like routines and simplicity. As for Christian, he seems to like things in order without deviation.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself, It has brought a lot of business into the store. Let me go grab your other items you ordered in the back." Every month Gail orders the same specialty soaps and cleaning products from me. Christian has expensive tastes indeed. I have noticed since Leila is gone the order has been slightly less.

"Here you are Gail, I believe everything is there, can I get you something else?"

"No thank you dear, thank you for ordering this again. I can't find it on the shelves anywhere in the states."

"It is no problem, I don't know if you know the answer but, does GEH ever have a flu clinic for its employees?"

"I don't know, I have never heard any mention of it from Jason though, if there were shots I would know, he is a baby when it comes to needles." I laugh picturing Taylor being afraid of anything.

"I will have to ask Jason and get back to you, isn't it early for Flu shots?"

"Yes, flu season is generally from October to March, but we have to pre-order our flu shots and I am setting up some clinics at businesses which will help do some free flu clinics this fall."

"Oh that sounds wonderful, I will let Jason know to give you a call."

"Thank- you Gail, have a nice rest of your day!" I am looking forward to being able to help everyone in the area stay protected this flu season.

"Ana, how do you like this set up?" Kendra is setting up our kids area with toys and snacks for the kids to play with why the Moms or Dads listen to a nutritionist, Jennifer, talk about how to introduce foods and healthy eating habits from the start. It's one of our new programs we have started and we picked the time because most baby products were being bought during the day. After we see how the response is, we will figure out a night or weekend to hold a class for all the working parents who might miss out because they cannot make it in the middle of the day.

"I think it looks perfect, Jennifer will be here soon and she will give it the final OK." Jennifer does these events for free in exchange she normally gets a few clients who want more tailored help and people buy her books.

CPOV

"Christian, how have the last few months been for you?" It's the same questions every visit, with how much education Flynn had, you would like there would be some synonym sentences just to make it more interesting.

"I have been trying by spending time with Elliott and my parents more often, I am even inviting Elliott on The Grace tomorrow."

"Wonderful, spending time with your family is great but, have you tried making friends outside of them?" I hate when he bring this up, I don't get along with people my age, they are either wanting something business wise or want to golf. I despise golfing, I only play because so much business happens on the course.

"No, I don't have any interest in meeting new friends."

"Christian, you have essentially never had the opportunity to make friends at the quintessential times or your life. As a child, you did not speak and were afraid of most everyone, which made it hard to make friends when you did start. As a teenager starting high school, where most people start making some lasting friendships, you didn't know how to interact for fear of anyone getting close, then Elena got her hands on you and blocked that from happening by isolating you even more from your peers. You dropped out of college before any could really from and have built you walls as high up as ever."

I start pacing as Flynn goes on his monologue, I simply don't think he understands my point of view,

"You are right, my walls are as high as ever, I don't need someone else coming into my life trying to steal from me, or get close enough to me to abuse that relationship. I have let my family back in, hopefully, one day soon, I will find a compatible submissive and I will have a sexual release again."

"I understand you think all any one could want is to take something from you, it is a reoccurring theme in your relationships. I am going to give you an option, which would you rather talk about this session, the submissive relationship or a friendship?" I sigh and contemplate walking out the door. I don't need to talk about either I'm a flipping billionaire, way more successful than Flynn, why am I taking advice from him

"I see you are not going to answer, I will let these both go until next week, upon one condition. You need to think about how you picture your life, do you want to be the cold bachelor who only has emotionless sex and no relationships outside of work and family? Or do you want to have comradery with someone, where you willingly spend time together talking, enjoying each other's company, neither seeking anything but time with you?"

I leave Flynn, deciding not to call Taylor, I walk home trying to calm myself down after being frustrated with how Flynn does not understand my life. Walking down the street I see the sign for Emerald Park Pharmacy, I wonder how the ever-stubborn Dr. Steele is, I haven't heard from her after getting a gracious thank you note with some muffins, I have only heard Gail say it is doing well. Deciding I can prolong my walk home I enter the store to look around. Everything seems be the same except for some of the displays changing and different fliers a wall proclaiming, "Living Local" with local business ads.

"Welcome to Emerald Park Pharmacy, how may I help you?" It's a male's voice which throws me off.

"I was looking for Ana, Dr. Steele, is she in today?"

"Ana has the day off, I'm Seth can I help you with anything?"

"No, thank you, can you let her know Christian stopped by?" I can then see exactly when he figures out who I am.

"Of course, Mr. Grey, I will let her know, she has been trying to get ahold of your office so I'm sure she will be pleased you came by, are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?"

"Why is she trying to contact me, is the software working out ok?"

"Oh, the Software is great, it has helped streamline almost everything we do, which is good since we have had a lot of new business with the new programs Ana has started."

"That's good to hear, so why was Ana trying to get in touch with my office."

"Right.. Sorry…" He stutters out "Well she is contacting local businesses about offering to do an in- house flu clinic. She can explain the benefits and everything a lot better." Interesting, I have never done a flu clinic at Grey house before.

"Let her know I am interested, and to give the office a call, ask for Andrea." I start walking out the door

"Bye Mr. Grey, have a good night." She certainly has a professional and friendly staff, although he did seem intimidated once he knew who I was.

I walk home and have calmed down a bit.

"Evening, Gail, dinner in 20?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, 20 minutes will be fine, what wine would you like tonight?"

"Don't worry, I will get it, you can enjoy your night after dinner." Even if it's not in the cards to me, I want Gail to enjoy the night with someone she loves.

After a delicious dinner, I find myself in my office, and for the life of me I cannot focus on anything to do with business. I really need a sub, it's been far too long. I don't have a good outlet to focus my energy and let steam off, exercise can only do so much, and Taylor finally put his foot down at one run a day, to be fair I had increased the distance quite a bit.

I decided to call it a night after a few hours of marginal work at best. Elliott and I have an early morning at the marina. I have always felt the most at peace at sea, no one for miles, just me and my boat, working together. Hopefully Elliott doesn't ruin the tranquility too much.

 _"Where is that fucker Ella?" I burrow further into the closet hoping he won't see me. "Come here little fucker, I have something special for you." I can her him getting closer, I close my eyes, if I can't see him, he can't see me. "come out, come out, wherever you are. The door moves open and the light shines through my fingers as her grabs my arm. "I told you to come out, I have something just for you." I start to cry as he lights a cigarette, takes a few puffs before he brings it to my back.. "Ahhhh" I cry "mommy help peas, mommy"._

I wake suddenly, and can feel the pain as if it just happened. I really wish I could get one good nights sleep. Its 2:54 am, too early to wake Taylor for a run, I make my way to the piano, and play for about an hour before giving up.. I get dressed and decide to head to the gym.

TPOV

I wake up to the sounds of the piano, I don't know how he can function on such small amounts of sleep. Even in the marines I average more. The music stops and 10 minutes later I hear the elevator start. I'm torn at feeling for Mr. Grey and happy I will get to skip the now 10-mile morning run, I am not a runner, well I guess I am now. I get out of bed to check the cameras just to make sure my suspicions are correct. I have the weekend off to spend with Sophie and Mr. Grey assures me he is just going to the Marina and if anything changes he will inform me. I am tempted to stick Sawyer on him just in case, he is currently tailing Leila and I don't know if I want to risk him missing something important.

Gail wakes me from the couch with a cup of coffee

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning, when did you move out here?"

"A little before 4, I was checking the cameras as Mr. Grey went downstairs to workout."

"Oh, again. He doesn't get near enough sleep."

"I know, I honestly don't know how he functions so well."

"Oh, before I forget, Ana wanted me to ask if GEH does an employee flu clinic." I start sweating just thinking about getting a shot.

"Definitely not, Why?"

"I guess she is doing them for the local businesses, she just wanted to know who to contact" I really hope this doesn't become a thing.

"I would guess HR or Andrea, wither of them will evaluate and take it to Mr. Grey."

"you can't just ask him yourself?"

"I guess I can mention it to him."

"Good."

I guess this is going to be a thing, I wonder if I have to get one, I never get sick.

"Mr. Grey, please call if you change plans, I will arrange security or come myself."

"Calm down, I am just going sailing and probably dinner at the marina, I highly doubt anyone will know." I swear this man sometimes forgets how recognizable he is around Seattle, especially in places he frequents often.

"Just let me know if plans change. Also, Gail mentioned how Dr. Steele wants to see if you want to do a flu clinic for GEH."

"I know, the other pharmacist mentioned it when I stopped in the other day."

"When did you stop at the Pharmacy?" I am trying to rack my brain of when I took him there, maybe these early mornings are affecting my memory.

"On my way back from Flynn's last night."

"see, those are the kinds of changes I need to know about," I thought we passed this stage years ago, he finally understood the importance of security.

"Calm down, it was on the way home."

"Have a good day, and remember to call if there are any deviations, even small." He doesn't respond but I think I got my point across.

APOV

I wake up well rested, I love having multiple days off in a row, don't get me wrong I love the pharmacy but sometimes it feels nice to escape responsibility for a few days. Yesterday, I was able to relax and catch up on my TV shows, make more muffins and treats, go to the cemetery, and write some more scripts for our new YouTube channel.

I make my way into the kitchen to start making coffee, we espresso and sugar. I don't really like coffee all that much but I am addicted to Carmel Macchiatos, I finally started making my own at home when my Starbucks spending was getting out of control.

I take a sip of my concoction and almost spit it out after reading Seth's text message

 **Christian Grey came into the Pharmacy looking for you.**

 **Said to call Andrea about the Flu Clinic**

Shit, now I really need to work on my presentation.

After about 2 hours of tweaking my PowerPoint presentation I finally feel I have something compelling, informative, and to the point, I don't want to take up a lot of time. Now all I need to do is call Andrea and hope Christian will agree.

 **A/N Let me know if you like it! I am back home for a wedding this weekend so I don't know if there will be an update until Monday or Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CPOV

My phone vibrates for the fifth time in about 10 minutes, Andrea has been fielding her calls as well. There is no chance I am going to answer any time soon.

"Mr. Grey, I have Mia for you again." Ugh she just doesn't stop.

"Tell her I'm in a meeting and will call her later tonight." She just found out I reduced her Credit card limit to $5,000 a month. Why she even needs to be shopping for more clothes is beyond me. I need to call Elliott and give him a heads up, as he is next in lane after me and our parents.

"Whoa, you are calling me, and in the middle of the day. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I guess it is Elliott who is normally making the plans and calling.

"Just giving you a warning, I lowered Mia's limit today, she has been calling non-stop, Mom and Dad know and agree she needs to get her shopping habit under control, I figure you will be next."

"What does she need money for, mom and dad have staff to make her whatever she wants to eat, she doesn't have a job, and there is no room left in her room or the guest room for more clothes."

"I have no clue, but I am thinking of canceling it all together because this is getting out of hand."

"I would cancel it, she needs to do something productive for a change, at this age you were a multi- millionaire, and I was working my ass off to get there and make Grey construction the best in Washington."

"I know, I have some time to think, she was only 10 days into the billing cycle."

"Sounds good, are we still going on the boat and fishing for Dad's birthday?"

"Yes, meet at 8 at the Marina, and SP's place after."

"Cool, I have to go, new client meeting."

I hang up with Elliott and review my schedule for the day, ignoring the constant buzzing of my phone. I have a new acquisition meeting, a failing start-up in California, the young tech who has great ideas but no idea how to run a business or manage money, I'm hoping to keep him on as a consultant, I don't foresee any problems with the deal. I have a executive update meeting, conference call with Paris and before lunch Dr. Steele has an appointment for a presentation with Me, Ros, and Monica Fuller, head of Human Resources.

All meetings have gone without many problems, and Ana is waiting in the conference room for us.

"Grey, why are we meeting with Ana? Not trying to take her business, are you?"

"How do you know Ana?"

"She is my pharmacist?"

"Of course, no, not trying to buy her business, I doubt she would let me, she has some sort of Flu clinic she wants to do." We enter the room and Monica is already waiting for and Ana is at the front.

"Ana, great to see you again, this is Monica Fuller, head of HR, and Ros Baily COO."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I appreciate the appointment"

"Already back to informalities, what happened to us being on a first name basis." I am happy she is being professional though, I wait for an answer and realize everyone is looking at me like I have gone crazy.

"Right, sorry Christian, Ros good to see you again, and nice to meet you Ms. Fuller." After we get all the formalities out of the way, Ana starts her presentation.

APOV

I am getting ready for the presentation at Grey House this morning, I am going through the presentation one last time to make sure everything is complete. I am haven't given a presentation since pharmacy school and wish I was starting out with someone less intimidating.

I am walking into Grey House and everything looks so pristine from the entrance to the personnel. After checking in at the front desk I make my way to the 20th floor. Andrea greats me and shows me to the conference room to set up.

"They are finishing up a meeting Dr. Steele, they will be here in 15 minutes."

"Thank- you, Andrea, and its Ana."

I get everything set up and sit down to wait. A middle-aged woman, dressed in a black skirt suit enters and goes to introduce herself right as Christian and Ros enter.

"Ana, great to see you again, this is Monica Fuller, head of HR, and Ros Baily COO."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I appreciate the appointment"

"Already back to informalities, what happened to us being on a first name basis." I don't quite know how to respond, I was mainly just trying to make a point with calling him Christian, I am not the only one surprised Ros and Monica are also speechless.

"Right, sorry Christian, Ros good to see you again, and nice to meet you Ms. Fuller."

"Please its Monica."

"As you know, I am the owner of Emerald Park Pharmacy and I want to set up a flu clinic here at GEH. Each year up to 20% of the US population contracts the flu. The average length of the flu is 3-7 days causing loss in work productivity and as the flu is contagious can affect many people, especially when working in close corridors. People who have the flu are contagious the day before they start showing symptoms to 5- 10 days after. I am proposing setting up a day, or a few days where I come to GEH and give all employees flu shots. This would not cost GEH any money, and only a slight disruption in workflow. Since I know GEH insurance covers the immunization I would directly bill the insurance company. In addition to protecting your employees for every 2 flu shots given, Emerald Park Pharmacy will give a shot to someone in need in the local Seattle area."

"Ms. Fuller, is this consistent with what we see during flu season?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, just here at Grey House from the months of October – March we typically see an increase of sick day usage by about 15%. Most are out anywhere from 3-7 business days, some longer when their children are also sick."

"Ros?" Christian asks

"I think it's a good idea, can employees bring their family?"

"Yes, they could, as long as they are on the insurance GEH offers it will be covered.". They are being more receptive than I could have hoped for.

"What if they do not have our insurance, some have insurance through their spouses?"

"Well they can fill out a form with their insurance information and bring it and I can bill it at the store, most insurances cover the immunization at no cost."

"What happens if there is a copay?"

"Well I would have to bill them."

"How much do you charge for the shot for a cash payer?"

"$25"

"If we were to do this, what would you need as far as setup, and what would it look like."

"I would ideally like a room that is private, everyone would need to fill out an information sheet to make sure they can have the immunization. We have a few options, with the size of your company I would recommend 2-3 days and we can either have a central location and people can come to me at their designated time, or I could go to each floor as long as there is a room for me to administer the shot."

"I think it's a great idea, especially if its already covered with insurance we already pay for, my vote is yes. I have a lunch meeting across town so I am going to leave." Ros smiles and exits, I feel relied she agrees, this might actually happen.

"Ana, we are interested in setting this up, set up a time to talk to Ms. Fuller about scheduling times and about people who might not have GEH insurance."

"Sounds good, I will probably contact you next week and we can talk numbers and logistics." Ms. Fuller also leaves, leaving just Christian and me in the conference room.

"Ana, I must say you were very impressive. Why have you never done this in past years?"

"Well just this year I hired another pharmacist, since I was a new business it was just me and I couldn't leave the Pharmacy. Now, the business has grown I have more opportunities to do projects." I am very proud of how well the pharmacy is doing and how fast it has grown in these last few years.

"Well I am glad you reached out, this was a no brainer, keeping my employees healthy at no extra added cost, and helping the community"

"Thank you Christian, I also am glad I can help the less fortunate by keeping them healthy." I gather my stuff and Christian hold the door open as he walks me to the elevator

"So why one shot for every 2 given."

"Well, I need to pay my employees for their time, cover the cost of both vaccines and supplies."

"Have you found where…" We are interrupted by someone screaming "Christian" and walking this way on a mission. I hear Christian sigh as she approaches.

"Christian, you have been ignoring me all day, I had to drive down here, now, why are my credit cards not working. You can't even tell me, I am so embarrassed. I was at Sacks when the lady told me it was denied. Do you know what the feels like?" Who the hell is this person, I am shocked Christian would let anyone talk to him like this.

"Mia, this is my place of business, you need to leave, you might not know this but I have to work for a living, and this is unacceptable. We can talk about this later."

"This is ridiculous Christian, I had a one of a kind Marchesa dress that will certainly be gone later today." I see her transform from raging bitch to pleading puppy dog in seconds.

"Please, Christian, I'm your only sister, I really want that dress. I will make you cupcakes." Sister, I am shocked, they look nothing alike. I look over at Christian and he looks ready to explode.

"Mia, you need to leave now. Go home and talk to Mom and Dad, you will no longer be welcomed here without someone accompanying you. As I said this is my place of work and you have interrupted a meeting."

"Oh please, you were done, and what business could you possibly have with this mousey thing." Me? Mousey? I am just about to respond but am cut off by Christian.

"Mia, out now, before I call Taylor and have him escort you off the premises, that is no way to address a business person." I can see the veins on his neck protruding. He seems to be at his limit.

"Whatever, let's go to lunch and talk this out, I am starving anyway." She is clearly not getting the hint.

"No Mia, I have a work lunch with Dr. Steele." I try to hide my surprise and play along.

"Andrea, call Taylor. Have him escort Mia out and pull the car around for Dr. Steele and me." Mia is fuming

"How dare you escort me out, I am your sister, I have every right to be here."

"See that's where you are wrong, you are not entitled to anything just because you are my sister. I have been overly generous, and that stops now." Taylor arrives and moves Mia to the elevator while she is still yelling, luckily it is lunch time and there are only a few people on the floor who heard.

"Wait until Mom and Dad hear about this!" I roll my eyes, and turn to face Christian.

"So, lunch? I don't believe you ever asked me how presumptions of you." I try and lighten the mood.

"I am so sorry; would you accompany me to lunch Dr. Steele." I hear him chuckle, I would have never thought he was capable.

"No worries, now that Mia is gone you are off the hook, although I should head out our meeting was long since over."

"No, you are going to lunch with me, I can't be a liar, bad for the reputation."

"Seriously Christian, it's not necessary." Slightly shocked he is even asking.

"I am serious _Dr._ Steele, we are going to lunch." I huff and realize I probably can't get out of this.

"Fine but its Ana, or I won't go." I see a smile purse his lips

"Ana, let's go, Taylor should be waiting." He leads me to the elevator, when we step I can feel the air become electrified. I rationalize it must be my nervous energy mixed with confusion.

 **A/N They are finally going on a "date" yay! Sorry if this doesn't make sense I have a nasty cold and have been exhausted from traveling. To the reviewer who says it is taking a long time for them to interact, I know, but this story is different, we have a lot to learn about both of them and Christian is growing. But I will say there will be more interaction coming soon. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I can't believe how she acted, what happened to my sweet baby sister. She was always materialistic but she used to be nice and caring, today I can't even see that side of her anymore. One thing is for sure, I am cutting her completely off, she obviously has lost respect for money and what it takes to earn it. Ana's voice halts my thinking

"So, lunch? I don't believe you ever asked me how presumptions of you." I can't help but laugh at her, always has a witty come back.

"I am so sorry; would you accompany me to lunch Dr. Steele." Giving her my patented Christian Grey smile that closes all my deals.

"No worries, now that Mia is gone you are off the hook, although I should head out our meeting was long since over."

"No, you are going to lunch with me, I can't be a liar, bad for the reputation." She is not getting out if it that easy, lunch never sounded more appealing.

"Seriously Christian, it's not necessary."

"I am serious _Dr._ Steele, we are going to lunch." I am taking her to lunch, I don't know what it is but I just want to listen to her talk someone, she has seriously impressed me every time I have interacted with her.

"Fine but its Ana, or I won't go." Finally, she resigns, when will she learn, I always get what I want in the end.

"Ana, let's go, Taylor should be waiting." We walk to the elevator, which is waiting, and when the door closes I can feel the energy change, what is making me feel this way, I have always had extreme self-control but, its taking everything in me not to push her against the wall and feel those juicy lips on mine, I normally don't kiss my Subs, then again there is no way Ana is a submissive.

The elevator opens to the lobby and as we exit most of the activity stops as they stare at us.

"Why are they staring?"

"I don't know" I raise my voice so the surround people can hear

"They should probably stop if they want to keep their jobs" they abruptly scatter or divert their eyes as I guide Ana out the door where Taylor is waiting at the Audi ready to open the door

"Ladies first" I insist having Ana seated in the car I walk around and enter from the other side.

"Mile High, Taylor" As Taylor starts to drive I look over to Ana as she stares out the window, my phone ringing startles her silent thoughts.

"Sorry, this will just take a minute." I apologize as I answer the phone, aware that I never apologize before taking a call.

"Elliott, what do you want?"

"What just happened Bro, Mia just called in hysterics not making any sense, I'm guessing she found out about the credit card?"

"Yes, apparently, she needed to buy some dress, I don't know, I am going to cut her off completely this is out of control, she came into Grey House and started screaming at me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I was just finishing a meeting and she wouldn't leave, Taylor had to escort her out."

"You know my opinion, I don't think you should have given her money like that in the first place."

"Well its stopping today, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone, and silence it, I don't need any more calls during lunch.

"Sorry about that, won't happen again."

"No problem, for what it's worth, I wouldn't give her money either."

"Its stopping, I honestly don't know when she changed but it's gotten out of hand, I can't believe she was rude to you, she had no right, I apologize."

"Honestly, I told you it's not your fault, but you surly don't have a shortage of crazy women in your life." I can't help but laugh, it's true, all interactions I have with Ana somehow are about people wanting money from me.

"I can't speak for Leila but, Mia wasn't always like this, she used to be annoyingly happy and nice."

"Why do you give her money anyway?" I try and think back to how it started.

"I used to give her money on special occasions, after I started my business, just because, then she went away for college and I gave her a credit card for emergencies. Slowly it became for more than emergencies, but it's not like I don't have the money."

"Does she not have her own job after college?"

"In college was all about the partying, I was surprised she even graduated with a degree. She met a bunch of girls who pretty much wanted MRS degrees and never planned to work, so they went on trips and shopped and partied. After she graduated she couldn't find the type of job she wanted, she expected a lot of money for little to no work. Then she decided she wanted to go to Paris to train to be a chef, which made sense, she has always liked to bake." I pause wondering why I'm sharing so much, and wondering how Mia is ever going to make it in this world.

"So, she is a Chef or something now?" Ana asks taking my pause as the end of the story.

"No, she just came back and we found out she quit after a day and instead of coming home, she toured France shopping and eating for almost a year."

"What does she plan to do now?" The million-dollar question.

"Honestly, no idea, she probably thought she would live off me and our parents." We arrive at the Mile-High Club, I quickly get out and open the door for Ana, while Taylor parks the car.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yes, why thank you, kind sir." I help her out of the car and into the lobby to the waiting elevator.

"Do you eat here often." Ana inquires as the elevator doors close, the same energy is here as before. I try and ignore by answering her questions.

"Well, I own the restaurant, I try and eat here once a week just to keep them on their toes."

"You own this? What industries are you even in?" I laugh, she just can't help but to say exactly what is on her mind.

"I like to diversify, Mostly the telecommunications and technology, but I have a few restaurants, construction, agriculture, publishing and potentially aviation."

"how do you keep it all straight?"

"I have countless employees who are the best in the field. I have learned if you pay people a good wage with benefits, they will work hard, if it's something they like, and if not, there is always someone else who is willing."

"How do you even begin to know you want to do something like that?"

"I have always like being able to fix a problem, numbers were easy to deal with, they don't lie, I find people let their emotions hinder doing what is clearly right, that of greed." I normally don't talk this much but Ana seems genuinely interested and is not taking notes or taking an angle like reporters do.

"Why did you choose Pharmacy?" I am intrigued, I would find it to be boring, just counting pills all day.

"A few reasons, ever since I was little and got sick I would always wonder how the drug knew where to go to work. I never questions ear drops working since the pain was in my ears but how did it know to go to my hand if I swallowed it. I remember my mom looking at me when I asked her, and she never could give me an answer. Then I have always liked science and chemistry so it was a natural fit. I have always wanted to work with people and help them, I thought about nursing school or med school, but I don't want to necessarily see the problem, or go through 12 years of school to be a physician. On the logical side, pharmacy was 6 years of school, but makes good money, and there are many different areas to choose from."

"I still don't know how you don't get bored of counting pills." From the look, Ana is giving me I think she is offended by my statement

"A perception many people have, I rarely count unless we are behind, I counsel patients, check for interactions, call doctors to make recommendations, I also compound at my store and do most of that work, as well as run the business and all that entails. So, no I don't get bored counting pills all day." Our waiter approaches with water right as she finishes. Since we have been talking, I don't think Ana has had a chance to look at the menu.

"Do you trust me to order, or do you want more time to decide?" I see her contemplating

"I'll go with what you recommend, but it better be good or you might have a bad Yelp review in your future." I can't help but laugh before I give the order to the waiter.

"Do you give Yelp reviews often?" I always find them fascinating, some people are truly crazy with what they complain about.

"I have never reviewed a place before, the most I have ever done is check a menu out and see if they deliver."

"Do you get delivery often?"

"For lunch, yes, I can't leave the pharmacy, unless I pack something or have a tech get something for me I am stuck with delivery."

"What made you want to open your own pharmacy, you don't see many anymore, mainly just chains."

"I'll tell you, but first tell me why you chose my pharmacy?" I think back trying to remember how it all happened.

"I believe Gail recommended it to Taylor, and Taylor agreed it was a good fit because it was one person, not to mention close."

"exactly for that reason, I want to have a connection with each person, that way people are more likely to be honest, they feel valued, and are not treated like a number in the queue. I didn't like all the number based goals corporations place on Pharmacist, took away from giving good counseling, answering questions, which is why Pharmacists exist, I like to think of us as an extra set of eyes who look out for patient safety. I don't feel you can measure the success of a person based off how may prescriptions filled or immunizations given in a day."

Our waiter approaches with our food, I can clearly see him checking out Ana, she seems to be oblivious, or is just ignoring him. She politely thanks him, as I send him away telling him not to disturb us. We fall into a comfortable silence as we enjoy our meals.

"This is delicious Christian!" I'm glad she likes it we are both having the filet mignon with roasted peppers, broccolini, and tomatoes, with a side of garlic smashed potatoes.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Ana asks before she has a sip of her Chianti wine.

"Actually, I am taking my dad and brother out on my boat for my dad's birthday."

"That sounds like fun, do you have a big family?"

"My sister Mia, who you have unfortunately met, my Bother Elliott, he owns Grey construction, my mother Grace, who is a pediatrician, and My Father Carrick, is a lawyer. My Grandparents, mother side, live close by and I have an aunt, uncle, and 3 cousins who live near, and everyone else is out of state." I think about how I haven't seen my extended family in some time.

"How about you Ana?" as soon as I said it I wish I could take it back, a sad look passes her face and she takes a big gulp of wine before she brings her now sad blue eyes to meet mine.

"I don't have any family anymore." She states quietly and then looks away, I can sense she doesn't want to think about it anymore so I don't dare follow up and try to change the subject.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" She seems relieved that was my questions

"I am working, but I have plans to film my second video on YouTube, my tech and Friend Kendra are doing short videos about misconceptions, FYI, and information your pharmacist should tell you." I can see her light up with excitement as she talks about her video.

"Do you ever go out on the weekends?"

"You sound like Kate, I am just not a going out type of person, I am not much of an extravert, and I talk to people all day, I need to go home and decompress. I typically catch up on all of my TV shows." I chuckle but know what she means, I can't be out too much, it's just not my scene, I don't know if I agree with her being an introvert though.

We finish out meal with banter back and forth, she is the first female, other than Ros, who doesn't seem intimidated by me. I have enjoyed this lunch more than I thought I would.

Walking out of the restaurant, I try and prepare myself for the elevator ride, knowing the electricity is coming. She doesn't seem interested in me, probably because she has an idea of what happens with my 'girlfriends' after all she signed an NDA and gave me, well Taylor, updates on their birth control regularly, she probably doesn't want any part of me. The elevator arrives and as expected I the energy returns, luckily there are other people with us, which gives me added self-control.

We drive back to Grey House with occasional chatting, Ana just exudes a relaxing aura where the silences are not awkward.

"Thank you for Lunch, Christian, next time its my treat." Like I would ever let her pay.

"Already asking for another day, how presumptions of you _Dr. Steele."_ I just cant help but mess with her the same way she did earlier. She blushes before responding.

"I was just being nice, that what everyone says before they never call you again." I am shocked, and a little saddened. Until she laughs

"I'm just joking, but I really do need to run, I will be in contact with Monica, let me know if you have any questions." I breath a sigh of relief, I would be sad if I didn't see Ana again.

I am walking Ana back to her car in the garage, as we are saying good bye I am not sure what comes over me but I push her into the side door and give her a kiss, she gasps in surprise but quickly kisses me back. She looks bright red and can't look me in the eye.

"Good-bye Christian." She whispers, she is in her car and driving away before I can process what just happened.

I hap hazardously make my way to the elevator and to my floor.

I see Andrea give me a strange look as I walk right past her. I am sitting at my desk trying to figure out what came over me. I don't know what to think. Knowing I am going to need some help I quickly find my phone and dial the familiar number.

"Christian, is there something wrong?" It's been awhile since I have randomly called in the middle of the day.

"Are you available for a session today?" I hear papers rattling in the background.

"I am all booked up but I can see you after my last patient at 6, is that fine?" Four hour, I don't know if I can wait that long, but it's better than nothing.

"Sure, See you at 6 Flynn."

 **A/N Let me know what you think, Ana's POV next!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stare out the window as Christian talks on the phone, watching everyone navigate their way on the sidewalk either to lunch, or a meeting, maybe catching up with an old friend, or running errands. I certainly never expected to end up going to lunch after the meeting this morning. I don't know how to classify what this lunch is, business, as friends, a date, forced. Christian is extremely attractive, every interaction I become more attracted to him because of his generosity, or that rare smile or laugh, the elevator ride was charged with electricity, I wonder if he felt it. Even though she was rude, Mia, is right, I am a little mousey, we don't fit together at all, it's not like he would ever go for me anyway, I have seen his secret girlfriends, they all exude confidence and are gorgeous, I have always wondered why they were kept so secretive, Kendra, was gob smacked when she learned he wasn't gay.

"Sorry about that, won't happen again." Christian brings me out of my contemplation. He needs to stop apologizing for things he can't control. Surprisingly we have a normal conversation with ease, everything seems to flow naturally. Pulling up to the Mile-High club I can't help but notice the opulent décor of the lobby.

"Do you eat here often."

"Well, I own the restaurant, I try and eat here once a week just to keep them on their toes." What doesn't this man own, I quickly find out he is very diversified, I'm just happy he isn't my competition. He has the natural intelligence where he seems to be able to pick things up quickly with few struggles.

Christian orders our food and as the waiter retreats we delve more into why I chose pharmacy, he is intently listening to what I have say and I can't help but laugh at the perception he has of my career. Each remark about pill counting being all I do give me more ideas and drive to produce more videos to help educate the public.

"Any plans for the weekend?" I ask, mainly curious what a billionaire does other than work.

"Actually, I am taking my dad and brother out on my boat for my dad's birthday."

"That sounds like fun, do you have a big family?"

"My sister Mia, who you have unfortunately met, my Bother Elliott, he owns Grey construction, my mother Grace, who is a pediatrician, and My Father Carrick, is a lawyer. My Grandparents, mother side, live close by and I have an aunt, uncle, and 3 cousins who live near, and everyone else is out of state." I wonder what it is like to have such a large family, holidays must be fun, always someone around. I think back to how I spent most of my holidays. Before the divorce it was just me, mom and Ray. When they divorced, it was Mom and I alone, then Ray and I alone, now it's just me alone, unless Kate invites me to her celebrations.

"How about you Ana?" This is why I always avoid the family conversation, I don't know why I asked. I can't even begin to explain or want to so I just cop out hoping he will stop the questioning.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Thankfully he didn't probe anymore.

I have enjoyed lunch more than I ever expected, we are joking with each other as Christian walks me to my car.

I unlock my car and turn around to say goodbye, I am met with Christian leaning in to kiss me, I give in and reciprocate. I can't believe this is happening. I look at Christian and he seems shocked as well, he probably regrets it. I quickly say good bye and leave before it can become awkward.

I should have never agreed to this lunch; the meeting went great and then Mia had to come and throw everything off. The kiss was amazing, soft but yet frim, I can't deny I find him attractive, but we are completely different, he seemed so confused afterword, I think we blurred the lines of acquaintance and possibly business associates. I plan to go home and hope to never speak of this again.

I easily make my way home, I love my apartment, it's what I have always dreamed of, it has taken me forever to complete, but I wanted a place I totally loved and I could finally have a restful home. I take my MacBook out of my brief case in my office and set reminders to contact Monica for an estimated head count and finalize the best way to do this clinic. At least everything businesswise went outstanding.

I start finalizing my next video titled 'Charcoal Cleanse Drinks and your medication.' We haven't had this happen a lot but someone came in last week to pick up and antibiotic and she asked if we carried this cleanse drink and was raving about how great they are and how she loves the taste and drinks them all day long. After reading the ingredients I saw activated charcoal and asked if she takes any regular medication and if she makes sure not to take them within a few hours of the drink. She had no idea what I was talking about and I had to explain this is the same, albeit smaller dose, they give to people who ingested something toxic or a possible overdose in the emergency department as it binds to 'toxins' or in her case her birth control pills and they are never absorbed. Luckily, she was not pregnant and just surprised.

Making a quick dinner I sit and enjoy some TV, I am having trouble paying attention as I get lost in my thoughts. I wonder if maybe I should date, not Christian, in general. I am a 27-year-old successful woman, I need to put myself out there if I ever want to be married or have kids, I can't just hope someone is going to waltz into my life without trying. Maybe I need to take Kate up on her offer to set me up, not all men are vile.

Deciding I don't want to wake up and be a crazy cat lady spinster, well I'm allergic so dog lady I need to make a change, I don't have the excuse of being busy with school or starting a business or Mom and Ray. A date is not going to kill me.

On my new determined goal, I search for my phone to call Kate and see if she has plans on Saturday.

"Kate Kavanagh, Seattle Daily News."

"Its Ana, Kate."

"Oh sorry, I didn't even look I am trying to finish this story before my deadline. What's up?"

"If your busy, it can wait."

"Steele, come on, you know I am never too busy for you, and you underestimate my multi- tasking ability." I laugh, I could never underestimate that, it's a freak of nature how well she can balance so many things at the same time, I often have trouble keeping up with what she is talking about because she switches so quickly.

"Right, you are a freak. Anyway, I was just calling to see what your plans were this weekend?"

"Is Ana Steele actually willingly wanting to go out with me?"

"Who said anything about going out, I wanted your help baking." I joke, there is no way I would let Kate step into my kitchen for anything more than water, even that is pushing it.

"Right, well, I was going to meet some friends out and the guy I have been seeing for a few weeks, you are definitely coming with us now, everyone probably thinks you are a mythical unicorn since I talk about you all the time but you never show up." Maybe this was a bad idea, there is no telling what Kate said.

"Now that you mention it, I forgot I already had plans."

"Ha Ha like I believe that for a second, you are coming with, I will be over before to dress you and do your make up so you have no excuse."

"Fine, we can catch up while you torture me."

"Sounds good Steele, I will see you then, I need to go and finish this story." With that she hangs up without waiting for my reply. What have I gotten myself into, I should have just tried one of those dating apps Tyler is always talking about.

FlynnPOV

Sitting her listening to Christian ranting about a kiss, its truly remarkable the change he has made in the last few months.

"She exudes this electrical current when we are in small spaces, it had me all confused, I never kiss, then when we are saying bye, out of nowhere something takes over me and I'm kissing her." He has been over this scenario for the last 20 minutes. For so long he has had someone tell he what he should and should not be doing, he never got to experience the awkward emotions as a teenager, not properly. He must go through these adolescent emotions and figure out ways to process them like most teenagers do.

"Christian, let's start at the beginning, why were you having lunch with Ana in the first place?"

"It's all Mia's fault..." As he explains the situation, I am starting to understand why at an emotional level he is overwhelmed. He is having to essentially process his sister wanting him for money, like most of the women in his life and his crush on Ana is beyond what he has emotional capacity for at this time.

"Why did you start giving Mia so much money in the first place?"

"She is my sister, it started off slow, then for emergencies, and I don't really worry about the bill, I can afford it."

"Ok, how else do you show Mia you care? How do you show your parents or Elliott that you care?" He starts pacing, upset with this line of questioning.

"I don't understand how this has anything to do with Ana?"

"We will get to Ana in just a moment. You show you care and love someone monetarily, which is why you often get taken advantage of, I want you to work on expressing that differently, talk to your family, spend time with them, tell them how you feel, don't just give them something."

"What is wrong with giving gifts?"

"It's not about the gift it's about why the gift is given, you need to stop looking at all relationships like you look at a Profit and Loss sheet. People and feelings cannot be monetized. It goes back to why I think you need to pursue a friendship with someone outside of your family, so you can learn that comradery and value of relationships and how to express your emotions."

"Fine, but I didn't give Ana money, I kissed her."

"Correct, why do you think you kissed her?"

"That's what I have been asking, I don't know why."

"Christian, why did you have lunch with Ana? This time don't blame Mia. "

"I don't know, I said it, then she was joking about how we didn't have to go, but I wanted to spend more time with her."

"Why?"

"I just like listening to her talk, she always has a remark, she demands respect, most people don't question to formality. She intrigues me, extremely intelligent as well."

"It sounds as if you like her?"

"Flynn, you know I don't do that, I am too fucked up for her?"

"Christian, you can do whatever you want, there is nothing wrong with BDSM or dating, as long as it consensual and safe. You don't have to have the same relationship repeatedly. You are not fucked up, you were abused for far too long, and until you accept yourself as having value other than just money, you will be able to look at others the same way."

"She is way too good for me."

"Maybe so, but Rhian is too good for me and we are married. Did you enjoy today enough to want to see Ana again."

"Yes" he murmurs it softly but at least he is admitting it.

"Why don't you spend more time with her, ask her on an official date. Talk to her, be honest and open. If you don't know what you feel tell her that, it's acceptable to not have all the answers and not have control over every situation. Just relax, have fun." I try and hold my chuckle at the stare he is now giving me. I do believe Ana is making him question himself. I am happy he is finally making progress.

CPOV

" _Just relax, have fun."_ With how much I am paying him I expect more than _relax and have fun_. I walk back to Escala contemplating what to do. Flynn didn't help one bit. I enter the building and hit the elevator button with more force than necessary. I still don't know what to do next. Just ignore Ana and pretend it never happened, she was quick to leave.

As I exit the elevator, I never noticed how quiet this place is. I walk to the kitchen where Mrs. Jones is finishing dinner.

"When would you like to eat, Mr. Grey."

"Now is fine, if it's ready."

"Of course, let me make you a plate." I take off my jacket as I sit at the breakfast bar, resting it on the empty stool next to me. Gail places the plate in front of me. I immediately smile, homemade mac and cheese.

"Thank- you Gail."

"Of course, can I get you anything else?" Maybe Gail can help me with my dilemma, she can't be worse than Flynn's advice.

"Can I ask you a question?" I can tell I surprised her with this request.

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

"You know Ana, Dr. Steele?"

"Yes"

"Do you think she would go on a date with me?" She seems taken aback by this, I knew it, of course she wouldn't go out with me.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." I harrumph and raise my eyebrow looking towards the Red Room.

"Mr. Grey.." I stop her

"Christian" I have never asked her to call me by my first name. It just seems a little silly, all the formality, well at home.

"Christian, I think any young woman would be delighted to be asked out by a gentleman like yourself." I'm no gentleman and it's not just any woman.

"Sure, but Ana, specifically."

"Christian, I think Ana would consider going out with you, I don't know her that well, but she is a wonderful and reasonable person."

"She has to know something is off, she reports to Taylor about my submissives medicine."

"Everyone has a past and a story, as long as you are honest I don't see a problem. Just because she reported doesn't mean she knows what was happening, anyway, Ana is not a judgmental person."

"Thankyou Gail, you can enjoy the rest of your night." I eat my dinner and contemplate what I should do. Gail is right, I don't think Ana is judgmental. I continue my evening in my office working.

The night has gotten away from me, I decided to stop and take a shower before attempting sleep. I can't help but think of Ana while I am in the shower, her lips were very soft and kissable this afternoon. I slowly stroke myself imagining her soft lips on my cock, drawing me completely into her warm mouth as she teases my balls. I can feel her kiss up my body and finally at my lips as she takes my erection into her hand and pumps me at her own pace. While entrancing me with those round blue sapphire eyes lock with mine. Before I know it, I am blowing my load again in the shower. I need to stop doing this, I have more self-control.

The rest of the week goes the same way, as much as I tell myself to stop, I masturbate thinking of Ana every day. I really need to work on a plan to ask her out, at least then I will know my answer.

Its Saturday morning and I am at the Marina waiting for my dad and Elliott to arrive. We have all afternoon to sail and fish, I am excited for today, it has probably been close to 15 years since we have done this. I see them approaching the docks and making their way to _The Grace_.

"Happy Birthday, Dad." I greet as he walks aboard.

"Thanks, Son, how is everything looking." He greets me with a handshake and a pat on my shoulder, careful to not encroach upon my boundaries.

"Perfect weather today, I'm excited to get out there. Elliott" I nod as Elliott steps up.

"Looking good Bro, you ready to lose the fish count today." I laugh, always a competition, not one I plan on losing either.

"Like that will happen, I plan on enjoying my meal on you tonight."

"Business not going well, you need your big brother to help you out."

"Speaking of, I am glad you finally cut Mia off." My dad chips in

"Yes, she was getting out of control, I just changed the limit initially but she came down to the office making a scene in the middle of the day." I hear him sigh

"Sorry about that, you shouldn't give her money anyway, she gets enough from us and she has her trust fund now. I'm glad to be away for the day, she is talking Gracie's ear off about how she needs more money, I'm pretty sure your mom was seeing is she could work today to get a break." I can only imagine, Mia is already a chatty, but when she is upset its never-ending.

"She needs a job, but enough about Mia, let's get this fishing started." Elliott interjects wanting to move away from Mia, she has been calling him nonstop since I cut her off.

We had a great day out on the water and are at SP's place enjoying some beer and seafood chowder. Elliott is pouting because I beat him in the number of fish and Dad beat him in weight of the fish.

"Christian, any plans for tonight?" Elliott asks as we are getting ready to leave.

"Just planning to get some work done."

"So, nothing, good. Come with me, I'm going out with this girl I've been seeing a few weeks, I am meeting her friends tonight." I'm shocked someone has lasted a few weeks with Elliott, a weekend is his usual max.

"I don't really care to meet your flavor of the week and her friends."

"She different, crazy in bed, but its more than just sex, come on just meet her and stay a little while, then you can leave." I guess I should make more of an effort, and I'm intrigued to see who has Elliott changing his ways.

"Fine, I'll meet her and stay for one drink."

"I'll just go with you now and chill at Escala before we leave." Of course, he will, at least he is not coming in from a construction site and getting dirt all over.

We are on the way to the bar to meet Elliot's 'girlfriend' , I am ready to go home and get some work done, I haven't done any all day and tomorrow we have Sunday dinner.

"Who is this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Kate, she is a firecracker, literally, red hard, big tits, green eyes, and is phenomenal in bed." I roll my eyes at his crassness.

We pull up and walk straight past the line to the bouncer, who lets us in immediately. Elliott is leading me to a table with about 6 or 7 other people. As I approach, I see Elliott greet Kate with a inappropriate kiss, he moves out of the way to introduce me when I see the beautiful brown curls and piercing blue eyes of the one and only Dr. Anastasia Steele.

 **A/N Thanks for all the kind reviews! This is longer than my normal but I didn't want to stop before they met again, honestly big props to the authors who can write 10,000 word chapters. I hope you like the direction this is heading, I originally didn't plan for them to interact until much later but I was getting impatient myself and had to change my original plan. Let me know what you think!**

 **I do have a Pinterest, as I know I am horrible about describing how each place looks, user name is Obsessedtwenty**

 **As for the comment for the Guest who thinks I need a beta, I don't have one, I decided to write this story on a whim and if anyone would like to offer to help it would be appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

"Ana! Let's get you ready! I have a feeling this is going to be a good night." Kate bursts into my apartment, without me buzzing her in. I am sitting on the couch in yoga pants and tank top editing the video Kendra and I shot today.

"I already regret this; how did you even get in here?"

"Alexa…. Play some getting ready music" She ignores me but I hear single ladies starting.

"Get your ass over here, we have a lot of work to do before we can leave." She has pulled me into my closet and starts searching.

"Seriously, Steele, yoga pants, not even close to acceptable." I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I wasn't planning to wear this, its 7:30, we have plenty of time." I have always refused to get ready for hours before something, I have my closet organized for ease in the morning and have a perfect 7-minute make- up routine in the morning. Anything to sleep an extra minute.

"Sit down, we are doing this my way, and that takes longer than 20 minutes." She is sighing as she finishes her inventory of my closet.

"You have great style for the pharmacy, but where are all of your party outfits?" it's the same thing every time. I don't go out much so I don't buy those clothes.

"Kate, I am fine with jeans and a nice top, I have plenty of those!"

"Jeans and a nice top, over my dead body. You are in luck, I brought some extra dresses just in case." Her smile has me extremely fearful. I just know I am going to be in something I hate.

"Promise me I get veto over any outfit and I will let you do anything with my hair and make-up."

"Deal!" She agrees so fast I am wondering if I made a mistake, at least I know I won't be in some red sparkly thing tonight. Kate opens her bag and starts laying out all my options and insists I must try them all on before I can decide.

After 5 outfits, I would never consider wearing, they are too bright, or too low cut, or sparkle too much, or show too much skin. Kate is annoyed with my refusal and keeps telling me to live a little.

"Seriously, Steele, you have this amazing body and it all goes to waste, show it off. I have one more but promise me you will be objective."

"Fine" I sigh "you better make it a serious choice, or I am going to pick from my closet next." I threaten, this exact scenario is why I hate going out so much, it's such an ordeal. After contemplating Kate finally decideds on something. I am skeptical as hands me over a black strip of fabric.

"Kate, is there even enough material for a dress." I know she is annoyed at me but this is tiny, I am a more conservative dresser, I just feel more confident.

"Just try it on, you can't go wrong with a little black dress." She pleads giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Little being the operative word." I retort examining the material.

"Please, just try it on. I promise you will look amazing in it." I sigh and reluctantly go to the bathroom to change. I get the dress on and look in the mirror, there is no back, well some if you can even count the small strip covering my spine. The neckline is very low, it ends just slight over my belly button, if my boobs were any bigger they would be falling out, not to mention its extremely short.

"Come on Ana! I want to see!" Kate yells from outside the door. I decided I might as well show her before I take it off and pick something new. She is bouncing up and down when I walk out

"Steele, you look great, you are so going to find someone tonight."

"Don't you think, it's a little short, I seriously don't think I can sit down." I keep examining myself in the mirror. I must admit, I do look hot in this, it's just not me, I don't show skin.

"It's perfect, and you won't need to sit, you will be dancing. All of the guys are going to be all over you tonight." Like that is going to happen, I have always been clumsy with no rhythm. Mom my put me in ballet at 3 to help, no such luck, I trip over the air multiple times a day.

"Do I really want guys all over me? I prefer a nice casual conversation over a meal to someone grinding on me just wanting a quick fuck." I can actually hear her eyes roll.

"You need to get out more, and stop reading unrealistic books. I'm not saying you have to go home with them, they are going to see you at the table and come over drooling, then you have all the control." We have completely different expectations, but I guess she is right, I need to put more work into the search for a guy than the nothing I am currently doing.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but only because I want to be done with this whole process, let's finish this up quickly." just hope I don't feel too uncomfortable and am not pulling the dress down and making sure my boobs are covered all night.

Finally, we are making our way out the door, I might not like getting ready but it was nice to catch up with Kate, we have both been so busy. We are total opposites in most things but she is the only one who knows all of me, it doesn't matter how long we have been apart we continue right where we left off.

"So, who are we meeting tonight?" I realize we got so caught up catching up we never talked about the plans for tonight.

"All the framily, Joey and Mel, Lauren, Jill and Austin, Jose, and my new guy who might bring his brother." I am excited to see everyone, it has been way too long, partial my fault as I hate going out and partially because I try to avoid Jose at all costs, he doesn't know how to respect my boundaries or take a hint.

"So, this guy, tell me about him, how did you meet. Brining him to meet the gang already?" I tease Kate, she blushes, which is rare, this guy must be something, I can't remember the last time she introduced someone to our framily.

"Well I met him a few weeks ago, I got a flat tire and he stopped to help, I treated him to a beer as a thanks, and we just kind of hit it off. I don't know, it weird, he is amazing in bed and very easy on the eyes, but there is something there, I never have felt this way I normally don't give them the chance to stick around but, we both have a lot of fun together." I have never heard Kate talk like this, she had a serious boyfriend in high school, broke her heart the first semester in college and since then she has been the love 'em and leave 'em type. I wonder what this guy is doing to make her at least try.

"how very damsel in distress you are." She laughs and nods

"I know, so cliché. What about you, anyone turned your head yet?" I blush and try to act natural but she caught it.

"Anastasia Steele, you met someone and didn't tell me? How can you do that to me, you know I have been waiting for this for 15 years." Glaring at me for not mention it sooner. Kate is always trying to set me up, both guys and girls, hence how we met Lauren, good friend but I just don't swing that way. I never was bitten by the 'I need a boyfriend bug', partially because of my history and the other is I am a loner, I like to be by myself.

"Oh, I don't know, it was a business meeting that turned into lunch, we had a great time, but when he was walking me to my car, he ended up kissing me, but it seemed like he regretted it after, I don't know, it was weird." I have been thinking about it all week and I still haven't made sense of it. I don't have a lot of experience but I thought the kiss was good.

"Regret, I doubt it, you are a catch, did you like him?"

"I have been contemplating that question all week, he is extremely attractive, generous, we have great conversations, and there is this electric current in the air if we are in a small space. Is that normal?"

"Wow, I have never heard you like this, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I was still trying to wrap my head around everything."

"Well I have never experienced the electricity before, who is this guy?" I don't know if I should tell Kate who it is, Christian is private and he probably doesn't want this spreading. Not that Kate would since its me, but even I know Christian Grey with a girl is a big story and she is still trying to make a name for herself.

"Just someone I met a few times, we have mutual business together." I try to be vague.

"Do you want to pursue something with him?"

"I honestly don't know, I am so confused."

"I say forget him, tonight we are going to find you someone that get those juices flowing."

"Kate! Must you be so crass" I shriek and blush.

"What? It's about time you are interested in someone, you have to live your life, it will be hard put yourself out there at first but, I just want to see you happy. So would your parents"

"Thanks Kate, I know, hence why I am coming out." They would want me to have more in life than just business success, I just wish they were here to talk to.

We finally arrive and start talking with everyone, it's been awhile since I have seen most of the framily. It always good to see them, I love them all and we have been through so much together, they are all I have now. However, I make sure to keep my distance from Jose, always having someone in between us. We find a table and order drinks, I decide on the Paloma, I have a strange love for tequila, I don't really love beer or wine, but give me tequila and I am in. I have a feeling this is going to be a good night.

"Kate, when is your 'boyfriend' meeting us?"

"First of not my 'boyfriend' and he is on his way, should be here any minute."

"What did you say his name is?" I can't remember, I don't think she mentioned it. Before she can answer, I see a tall blond man approach our table, pull Kate up giving her a searing kiss. Not boyfriend my ass, Kate Kavanagh. When he finally pulls away, and steps to the side, I am stunned Christian is standing next to him, and he is currently staring at me like a deer in headlights.

"Elliott, this is Ana, Lauren, Jose, Jill, Austin, Mel and Joey, guys this is Elliott and his brother." We move around to give Elliott and Christian room to sit. Christian just so happens to sit right next to me.

"I am suddenly glad Elliott forced me to come out tonight." He whispers in my ear making me blush. I look around the table and realize everyone is staring at Christian or us, rather.

"Wait, how do you two know each other." Elliott asks because it seems everyone else has lost the ability to speak, I don't know if it's because Christian is Christian Grey or because he is talking to me.

"Ana, is my pharmacist." Christian answers before I get the chance. I see Kate eying me silently asking if this is the guy. I try to convey my answer and pray she doesn't ask this outlound

"Wait, Ana, is this the person who kissed you." I immediately turn red and glare at Kate, she knew what I was trying to tell her but she couldn't help herself. I just want to curl up in a ball and leave. We should be interrogating Elliott and Kate not Christian and I right now.

"Wait, Christian you kissed a _girl?"_ Elliot questions. I give him a confused look, how does Elliot not know Christian is straight, I get the public not knowing but why doesn't Elliott about his previous girlfriends. I see Christian shake his head at me, I stop myself from asking, wanting to respect his privacy and the NDA I signed, not to mention I have a duty to uphold HIPAA.

"Yes, Elliott, a girl, do you have a problem with that?" Christian snaps

"Of, course not, I just am surprised," I immediately try and move the conversation along to a different topic as I sense this is not something Christian is comfortable talking about, especially in front of strangers he met two minutes ago.

"So how was fishing with your dad?" I again stun both Elliott and Kate. Apparently, Kate didn't even know what they were doing today. I really need to stop talking.

"How did you know where they were, how much have you been hiding from me." Kate demands, trying to mask the hurt in her voice. It's not the time or place for this conversation. I am trying to think of a way to change the subject when the waitress approaches, I have never felt more thankful for someone taking drink orders in my life.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Grey." She practically purrs, ignoring everyone but Christian, who is not amused, and ignores her.

"Yes, another round for the table, I will have a beer and he'll have a whisky." Elliott orders after a long pause, while Christian continues to ignore the waitress. She is still starting at Christian and has manage to push her chest out even further, without a response she finally gets the hint and leaves.

"If she were directing those at me, you all would be in for a show." Lauren manages to break us out of the awkwardness and gets a laugh out of everyone.

We are having a great night catching up and getting to know Elliott and Christian, the only pest is Jose who keeps trying to get me to dance or start a conversation with me. I can see Christian has picked up on his efforts and is not enthused at all, he practically pulls me closer to him every time Jose says something, but continues to ignore him while he talks to Austin and Jill about their work.

"Ana, want to dance?" Jose asks for the 10th time tonight, I don't know why he just doesn't give up, I am clearly ignoring him, it's been years and he still doesn't seem to understand or is delusional. I was always friendly with him at the beginning of college, when our friend group formed, he was roommates with Austin and always tagged along, which was fine. He is an amazing photographer and he was showcased at the local studio right next to campus, we all went to show our support and I was completely surprised when I found a whole collection featuring me, some I knew were taken and other I had no idea. I was in a bad place at the time, Ray had just died and emotionally I was raw, his paintings pushed me over the edge though, I started screaming at him and when he refused to take them down, I ripped them to shreds, telling him to never speak to me again. He somehow managed to get Austin and Joey to forgive him and I have tolerated his presence for the last 4 years.

"Cut it out Jose, she has said no, leave her alone." Austin finally says something, clearly annoyed at how his friend is acting.

"Are you ok?" Christian asks me and I give him a small nod of the head and continue to listen to Elliott telling us about one of his construction jobs. I feel Christian rub my arm and pull me closer to him sensing how uncomfortable this is making me.

"Let's dance." He whispers in my ear as he is already pulling me up from the table and to the dance floor before I can explain how horrible I am at dancing.

Somehow Christian makes me feel like I am an amazing dancer, he has me pressed against him, my back to his front and I can feel his hardness against my backside. I angle my head back on his shoulder and kiss him, getting lost in the music and his movement to the music. I find myself being turned around in his arms and in the corner of the bar making out. I pull away needing to breathe, Christian continues to kiss my neck and I feel his hands caress my breasts and I let out a moan.

"Does that feel good, Ana?" I moan in response, not wanting him to stop, I have never felt this way before. I feel him continue to tease my nipple over my dress as his over hand grips my ass pulling me toward him when I can feel his erection straining against his pants, as his lips meet mine again.

"Christian, we have to stop, not here." I pull away to breath and finally realize where we are.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asks against the skin of my neck.

"Yes, we need to talk about some things first." I drag him back to the table where thankfully its just Mel and Joey who are also dangerously close to doing the deed right there, as everyone else has dispersed.

"Let Kate know I am leaving." I tell Mel as I grab my purse and look around trying to spot her. I find her grinding on Elliott.

"Sure thing, you good Ana?" Silently asking if I am sure about this, knowing this is not something I normally do.

"Yup, I'll talk to you later, call me and we can grab dinner next week." I grab Christians hand and we walk out as he is uttering his goodbyes. Once outside he leads me to his car, where Taylor gets out to open the door for us. I immediately blush, realizing both he and Gail will know what is happening between us.

CPOV

As we make our way outside, I am trying to figure out what happened tonight. I never expected to see Ana, but she looks stunning in her dress, I her entire back is exposed revealing her amazing body, not to mention how wonderful her breasts looked. The dress was low cut and tight around her breasts showcasing them to the world, it was such a different look than what she wears professionally.

"Don't worry about Taylor, he is paid to be discrete." I whisper in Ana's ear when she stiffens upon seeing Taylor. We both slide in the backseat and I am happy I have a privacy panel in this car, I'm sure Ana will feel more comfortable and, I don't want taylor seeing or hearing her sexy moans.

"I'm glad I saw you tonight, I have been thinking about that kiss all week." The whiskey is fueling this confession.

"You have?"

"Yes, your soft lips have been distracting me all week, what I want to know is why you left so fast after." I start sucking on her neck and nibbling on her ear, she doesn't respond to my question so I ask again.

"Ana, why did you leave so quickly, did you not like the kiss." I whisper in her ear, instead of responding she grabs my head and her lips meet mine as she runs her fingers through my hair. We continue to make out until we pull into the garage at Escala.

"How did you know where I lived?" She looks at me confused.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, wait, do you live here as well?" How could I not know she lived here?

"I live on the 7th floor, I moved in about 6 months ago."

"I live in the penthouse, for the last 6 years."

"Who knew we were neighbors?" This makes things interesting, I smile at Ana before I kiss her lips.

"So, Dr. Steele, your place or mine?" She bites down on her bottom lip as she contemplates and if it isn't the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I can't help but push her against the Elevator doors and nibble on that lip myself.

"Let go to my place, I can change and we can talk." She says as she pulls away giggling.

"Change, I happen to like this dress very much." I caress her naked back before moving my hand to cover her breast and tease her nipples, while I resume kissing her neck before slowly moving to her lips. I don't know how long we are standing here before she again pulls back.

"Whoa, slow down, I think we need to talk, let go to my place." I reluctantly remove my hand from her back and push the elevator button. Once the elevator arrives, she hits the button for the 7th floor and the doors close, making the electrical current that much stronger between us. This time I don't resist it as I push her against the wall and devour her lips and explore more of her back as she knits her fingers through my hair letting her fingers scratch my scalp. The ding of the elevator brings us back, both panting as I pull her out of the elevator.

"This way Christian." She leads me to the left and looks in her purse for her keys why I stand behind her caressing her legs and whisper in her ear.

"Hurry up, Ana, you are killing me out here." She finally opens the door and I don't even look around as I back her into the nearest wall, to continue where we left off. I again pull her hips against mine letting her feel my erection as my other hand fondles her breast. Knowing we are in private now, I slowly push the scrap of fabric coving her to the side and groan at how perfect she is. Her breasts perfectly fit in my hands and she has pretty pink nipples that are currently hard, I hear her moan as I tease her nipples and take one into my mouth sucking on it as she continues to respond. Her skin smells amazing, I continue to suck on her alternating breasts when she suddenly pushes me away.

"Please stop, we need to talk before this goes any further." I reluctantly pull away and she adjusts her dress before grabbing my hand and leading my further into her apartment.

 **A/N Sorry it's a cliffhanger, the next conversation is way too long for this chapter. I hope to have it posted Friday night or Saturday. I updated the Pinterest as well. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, to the guest reviewer who asked if Ana was a virgin, PM me if you want to know, but all should be answered in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I take in my surroundings, following Ana, and notice how warm her apartment is, everything is neat and organized but, welcoming. It has a similar style to her pharmacy. She directs me to sit on her couch where I discreetly adjust myself before she returns handing me a glass of whiskey and taking a seat next to me.

"Sorry, I had to stop you before we went too far."

"Nothing to apologize for Ana."

"Christian, I'm so confused, last time I saw you, you kissed me and then looked to be disgusted right after. Then tonight happens and I don't know what to think" Disgusted, what is she talking about.

"Ana, I was not disgusted, why would you think that?"

"You had this look on your face, like why in the world did I do that, so I just left."

"I wasn't disgusted, I was shocked, I don't really do the kissing thing." The look she gives me is utter confusion.

"What do you mean you don't do the whole kissing thing?" she looks at me skeptical, I don't even know where to start with this explanation.

"Christian, the whole world might speculate you are gay, I know you have girlfriends, don't try to lie to me."

"They were not my girlfriends, Ana."

"What do you mean, you had me make sure they took their birth control, certainly you had sex with them, they were with you for months at a time, and unless you used a different pharmacy there wasn't any overlap." Her voice climbs higher with each word, showing her frustration.

"Also, why did your brother think you were gay? I get hiding from the press but your family? I don't understand, are you just trying to get in my pants, because if that is your end game you can just leave, I don't" I cut her off with a kiss, not knowing how else to stop her questions. She resists at first be slowly relaxes, giving her three short kisses I pull back to explain.

"Sorry, I am not just trying to get in your pants, let me explain." She nods and I stand up and pace trying to figure out what to say.

"Those girls were not my girlfriends." I reiterate again. Her eyebrows raise as I try and figure out the best way to explain.

"Do you know anything about BDSM?"

"Like the Rihanna song 'chains and whips excite me'?" I chuckle and nod my head figuring that is as close as we are going to get.

"Yeah, kind of, it stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism. I'm a dominant and they were my submissives." Her mouth forms an 'O' as she takes in what I said.

"My family doesn't know, I would rather them think I am gay or celibate then know I like to whip and fuck submissives." I down the rest of my drink and look out the window avoiding Ana.

"Why? How do you even get into something like that? Is that what you want from me?" I turn back around and I know Ana is struggling with what I told her, she probably couldn't even imagine this happening.

"Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up."

"Christian, is that what you want from me?" she quietly asks again. I wish I knew what I wanted.

"You are not submissive, I honestly don't know what I want, I haven't felt this out of control since I was a teenager, you intrigue me Ana, always surprising me at every turn."

"I'm trying to understand, really, I like you and want to get to know you better. Can you tell me what being in a Dominant or Submissive relationship entails?" I make my way back to the couch, running my fingers through my hair, I determine I should probably be honest and explain it all, after all she hasn't run yet, although it is her apartment.

"BDSM varies based on the couple or person, when I have a submissive we start with a contract which explains rules and expectations, soft and hard limits and general guidelines for what will happen. For me it was a purely sexual relationship, I didn't kiss them other than occasionally, we had limited interaction outside of the playroom."

"I don't even know what half of that means, why do you do this?"

"I like control, Ana, this gives me control, fulfills a need."

"It all sounds so cold, dictating what happened based on a piece of paper. What are hard and soft limits, what expectations did you have? Was the birth control check one of them?" I can practically hear her brain working as she fires off question after question.

"Yes, birth control was a rule, but not really BDSM, just responsible sex practices. A hard limit is something you either have experienced and didn't like or something you don't want to try. A soft limit is something you might be questioning or just haven't tried it before. Part of BDSM is exploring your soft limits and seeing how far you can go. A submissive gives control over to the dominate and consent to the agreed rules, if the rules are broken they are punished."

"Why would anyone want to be punished?"

"They like pain. Pain and pleasure go hand in hand." She doesn't believe me, so I try and put it perspective for her.

"Have you ever had your ass smacked while having sex." She blushes and shakes her head.

"Really? What about your nipples pinched, I know those are very responsive." She seemed to like nipple play tonight. Ana blushes and hides her face in the couch as she shakes her head again.

"That's vanilla stuff, who have you been having sex with?"

"No one." She whispers, I swear she said 'no one' but, that can't be true, anyone would be crazy not to want her.

"What did you say?"

"No one, I'm a virgin." So, I did hear her right. I can't believe we just talked about submissives and contracts and bdsm. She is 27, beautiful, successful, smart, I just assumed after a certain age people have sex. She was into what was happening tonight, I hope it wasn't the alcohol or she regrets anything.

"How is that possible, you are gorgeous."

"Thank- you."

"Seriously, Ana, how are you still a virgin." A somber look enters her face and a tear slips out.

"I'm sorry Ana, you don't have to tell me." I automatically grab her hand, this seems to be troubling her, I automatically think someone might have forced themselves upon her, I will kill the fucker.

"No, it's fine, I just get emotionally thinking about it."

"Really, Ana, you don't have to tell me, it's not my business." I wonder if it will show up in a background check, how have I not run one on her yet. Is that going too far?

"Just give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need." I continue to rub her hand as I think of what I can do to hurt the guy, I'm sure Taylor will cut his dick off if he finds out, he has a soft spot for Ana, she just has a way of captivating people, how could anyone hurt her. I really hope she doesn't think I would have forced myself upon her tonight.

"Also, I just want you to know, I would have never done anything tonight that you were not comfortable with." She smiles and then gives me a quick kiss

"I know, I wasn't worried, I enjoyed what we were doing, very much." She takes a deep breath before she starts talking.

"When I was 13 my parent divorced, my mom remarried quickly after and her new husband moved us to Texas. At first everything was great, other than missing my dad, mom was happy and in love and her husband had a good job and stayed out of my way for the most part. About a year later her husband lost his job and things quickly changed, my mom was never great at keeping a job, she had hobby jobs, but nothing to support a family on. Stephen started drinking more, and they would argue a lot. When he was really frunk he would say rude things to me and make me feel uncomfortable. I told my mom but I guess she didn't think it was that bad. This went on for about a month, I would keep my distance and try to not be around when he was drunk and at home. One night they were arguing when I was in bed, I think it was about money and his drinking, I was trying to ignore it and sleep when I was awoken to find Stephen drunk and standing over my bed, trying to pull my covers down. He had taken his pants off when I finally was able to scream. My mom came running in and got me out of there, she made me run to the neighbor's house. When I was running out I heard them still screaming. The neighbors called the cops but when they got there, Stephen had just taken off." Ana has tears running down her face and I really hope I am wrong about where this story is going. I don't know what to do, she is visibly upset, and rightly so, I need to find this man. She didn't mention a last name, I might need to run that background check

"When they police got there, they immediately put her in an ambulance, she never made it." She is crying now, and before I think about it I pull her to me and her hug, all while rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." I keep holding her, I stiffen for a second when I realize I have her pulled against my chest, I almost push her off before I realize it doesn't burn like normal. I give her a few kisses on her head and she slowly calms down before pulling away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get that emotional."

"You really don't need to apologize, Ana."

"Anyway, I was a mess after, I finally came back to live with Ray, my step dad, and I didn't really date for a while. I dated a few guys in college, but they left after finding out I wasn't going to put out anytime. I figure my mom died trying to save me, I'm not just going to sleep with the first guy who looks at me."

"I'm really sorry that happened, Ana." I don't know what else to say.

"Please tell me they caught him?" She gives me a small smile while nodding.

"He was drunk when he took off, he ran into a pole and died upon impact." I am so glad I don't have to go find anyone, and he isn't out there anymore. He falls in the same category as the pimp, better off dead.

"Thank you for understanding, it's fine it you want to leave." Huh, is she kicking me out, does she not want me anymore, why not kick me out with the BDSM stuff, why would I leave after she just told me about her mom.

"Do you want me to go?" Her clear blue eyes search mine, I try and figure out what she is thinking.

"You want to stay? I'm not going to have sex with you?" I chuckle, and give her hand a squeeze and a kiss.

"I know, I can leave if you want, but I am not uninterested in you just because you are not going to have sex with me. You intrigue me, that doesn't just go away. I don't know what I want but leaving isn't it, well without plans to see you again." She gives me a brilliant smile and another kiss.

"Good, I want to know you better. I normally don't tell people I just met about my mom, you have me spilling all my secrets."

"Me too." I can't help it anymore, I give her a soft slow kiss, as I run my hands down her exposed back for the millionth time. She moans giving me access to her mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Her hands return to my head and neck, I have never had a kiss like this before, no one could ever touch me, I must admit, I like the feeling. I could kiss her all night. I slowly move over to her ear and nibble on her lobe.

"You like this baby?" She moans giving me a whispered 'yes'. I move just behind her ear and travel to her neck, I'm guessing by her fingers tightening in my hair she likes this. I feel her grab my hands and move them to her breasts.

"Are you sure?" I pull away to ask, I don't want to push her further than she is comfortable.

"Yes." She moves to straddle my lap, and I tease her nipples with my fingers, as I kiss her lips again. I take the same path as before, kissing behind her ear, neck, collarbone, and finally her breast.

"Yes, Christian." She breathlessly says as I mover her dress to expose her breasts once again. I tease one with my fingers as I give the other small kisses everywhere except her nipple.

"Please." She begs, I continue to tease before finally giving in, taking her nipple in my mouth giving it a soft bite. She moans louder as I pull on her other nipple, she is so responsive. I switch breasts giving the other just as much attention as the first. Ana moves her hands down my chest, I stiffen and realize, yet again, there is no burning, so it wasn't just a fluke.

"Are you ok?" She must have noticed my reaction.

"Yes." She hesitantly resumes her trail until she reaches the bottom of my shirt. She lightly teases my skin under my shirt and around to my hips.

"Take it off." She begs, as she pinches my side. I pull away from her and look her in the eye checking to be sure she wants this.

"Please?" Her blue eyes beg as she gives me a smile. I go to pull my shirt over my head but she stops me.

"Actually, let's take this to my room."

"Are you sure?" I don't want to push her into anything.

"Yeah, we will be more comfortable." She takes my hand and I follow her down the hall and into her room.

"I don't want to have sex, but we can keep exploring." I give her a kiss and pull away.

"What a vixen you are, Dr. Steele." She giggles

"Hardly."

"Oh, I am very hard." She attacks me with her lips, as her hands find the hem of my shirt pulling it off, all while I am unzipping her dress to expose her beautiful body.

 **A/N Sorry it's a little later than I promised, I struggled with trying to connect both stories and I felt they both needed to be told.** **Up next is the morning after. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I wake up with a smile thinking about everything that happened last night. I have never been so forward with a guy before. His kisses make me forget reason and follow my hormones. I try and be still as I turn and stare at a sleeping Christian, he looks so peaceful, I take this time to study him in the day light; his eyelashes are longer than I would have expected, it's not something I have ever taken note of in a man but I am certain his are longer than average. His mouth is slightly parted, I can hear his light inhale and exhale and his chest moving up and down rhythmically. I'm certain he works out, his shoulders and broad and every muscle is well defined and continues to his biceps and rest of his arms, his hands are the perfect combination of rough and smooth, he had done some manual labor in his life but not enough they are calloused over, he knows how to use them well as I remember last night. As I move down his body I see small circular scars on his chest, I must have missed those last night, I wonder how they came to be and what they are, they look like a burn of some sort. Further down I see his abs, even in his sleeping state they are very apparent, along with a deep V entering his waistband of his underwear. I have heard people talk about it and have seen pictures but its only now I fully appreciate the sexual nature of it, I can't see, nor do I have anything to compare it to but he seems well endowed based on what I felt last night and its outline now.

"If you keep looking at it, it's going to wake up." I blush and tilt my head to his eyes, they are a slate gray this morning and show a hint of a smile.

"Sorry." I blush "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago, I was enjoying watching you assess me, do I pass the test?" He gives me a cheeky smile and I can't help but giggle.

"No test, but you are a fine specimen Mr. Grey, I don't have a lot to compare you to but you seem pretty perfect to me." He huffs, clearly not able to accept a compliment.

"I am far from perfect, Ana, I told you I am fucked up." I seriously don't know how he thinks he is so fucked up, physically he is perfect apart from the few scars, he is extremely successful, his sexual lifestyle is different but to each there own.

"Don't say that Christian, I think you are an amazing gentleman, a little pushy but still a gentleman."

"Ana, I am far from a gentleman." Deciding we are not going to agree on this is switch the subject.

"Thank you for listening last night, and not leaving."

"I should be saying the same thing to you, my past is a lot less understandable then yours."

"It's not a competition Christian, everyone has a story." He moves towards me and gives me a hear stopping slow kiss.

"You are far too kind, Dr. Steele." I lightly slap his chest moving him away as I sit up in bed.

"Stop with the Dr. Steele, or you might see how unkind I can be." I raise my eyebrow and stare at him so he knows I am serious.

"Fine, Ana it is, although I might want to see that side of you." He pulls me back down to the bed and starts tickling me all while peppering my face with kisses.

"Stop, please stop." I giggle failing at my attempt to sound stern and serious.

"You are going to have to do better than that, Ana." He continues as I struggle to get my breathing under control. Suddenly I realize I am going to pee.

"Please, stop, I'm going to pee. Please." I beg, he must hear the real threat in my voice or just not want to push it so he stops tickling me but, doesn't release me, instead he finds my lips and starts a real kiss this time. I relent for a few seconds before I push him aside and make a run for the bathroom. I'm extra sure to close the door before I do my business. I walk to the sink to wash my hands and get my first look at myself in the mirror. I have crazy bed head, and an indent across my cheek from the crease on my pillow. I don't know how he could have taken me seriously this morning. I quickly brush my hair out and since there is nothing I can do about the indent I walk back into my bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked crazy this morning."

"Because you look beautiful." I roll my eyes and start walking out of my bedroom when Christian grabs be by the hips and turns me around.

"I don't appreciate the eye roll, Anastasia." He whispers in my ear while simultaneously running his hands down my back before stopping at my ass, giving it a light tap.

"Do it again and you will get more than a just a tap." I feel my eyebrow rising on its own accord and I squint my eyes, giving him a long hard look.

"Who says you will catch me?" I wrangle myself out of his arms and run towards the kitchen.

"Is that a challenge? Baby, you should know I never back down from a challenge." He runs after me, he may be fast but I have home field advantage. We continue circling the kitchen for a little while before I make my getaway by jumping over the couch, unfortunately he must have planned for this because he leaps after me and we both fall onto the couch laughing. Christian has me encased in his arms as we both catch our breath from the running and laughing, well me more so than him. I rest my head on his shoulder and out hands are interlocked just enjoying the silence. I realize I have never felt so free with someone in my life, we might have a heightened energy when we touch but there is a calmness emitting at the same time.

"We should have some breakfast."

"I can have Mrs. Jones make us some to bring down."

"I can make breakfast, besides let Gail enjoy her Saturday." I decided I need to subliminally correct his need to always be so formal by only using informal names. I find it help put people at ease and gives the impression you care.

"You cook?" He says in an incredulous manner.

"Unlike some billionaires who have a staff, us mere mortals have to fend for ourselves."

"Ha ha very funny, is there anything you can't do?" I let out a snort as I contemplate all the things I can't do.

"I think I'll let you discover my many faults, I don't want to scare you away so soon. Anyway, I have a breakfast to make, what do you like?"

"Anything and everything. Do you mind if I check my email?"

"You're not going to help?" his expression is priceless, he must face many challenges at work every day but cooking he is fearful of.

"I was under the impression you wanted to eat, not die this morning."

"I really hope that is an exaggeration but, I was joking, check your emails." I head into the kitchen to get breakfast started. I make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cut up some fruit. I have the bacon crisping, and pour the batter on my skillet when I hear Christian approach.

"This smells amazing! How did you get so much done, I only spent 10 minutes on my phone?"

"I guess I am amazing." I tease. "If you must know, breakfast food is my favorite so I always have batter made in my fridge, I have been known to have breakfast for dinner. I normally just grab something small in the morning because I would rather sleep than eat and I don't want to give up the best foods just because I need sleep." I flip the pancakes and bacon before starting to whisk the eggs together.

"Do you want an omelette or scrambled?" I ask Christian in the process.

"Scrambled is fine, I think we have enough food."

"This looks amazing Ana!" I slide the plate in front of Christian, I would have to agree with him, nothing better than a full breakfast plate, especially since it is later in the morning.

"Thank you." He actually moans as he takes a bit of his pancakes.

"Hands down, these are the best pancakes I have ever had…. Don't tell Mrs. Jones." I giggle, glad he is enjoying the meal.

"Can you tell her your recipe? I might eat more pancakes if they always taste like this." His plate cleared and he went back for another helping of pancakes.

"You think I am going to give my perfectly crafted recipe away just like that? I spent years finding and perfecting the right ratios." No one will know the recipe until I have kids, and they won't know until they move out, even then I might hold onto it until I die.

"What can I do to convince you." His lips meet my neck and he continues to give soft kisses from my collar bone to behind my ear, I drop my fork and turn my head to capture his lips, backing in how amazing he kisses. I can't believe we have only know each other for such a short amount of time, I don't think I could ever tire of his kisses. I suddenly freeze realizing I have already formed an attachment.

"What's wrong?" Clearly confused as to what happened. I wish my brain would stop thinking sometimes.

"Nothing, just letting you know, no amount of kisses will get you the recipe." I shock myself with how smooth I'm able to lie, hoping he buys it.

"We will have to see about that?" I leap off the chair and start to load the dishwasher and think about how fast we have moved. I need to be more cautious, by his own admission he doesn't know what he wants and has never done this before. I can't forget about the BDSM either, I need to time to wrap my head around everything from last night. Christian brings me the remaining dishes and shocks me by grabbing the cloth to wipe down the counter, who knew he had a domestic side.

We finish cleaning the kitchen and find ourselves talking on the couch. My brain is confused and so is my heart, I need more pieces to understand this beautifully complicated man.

"Christian, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you first get involved with BDSM? How did you know it something you liked?" I can tell he was not expecting this. He has tensed up again.

"Why does it matter?"

"I am just curious as to how you found the lifestyle, it's certainly not mainstream."

"Its more common than you would think." I know he is right but I still want to know how someone who is 28 has only had BDSM relationships.

 **CPOV**

"I bet but, how did you get involved?" I thought she would forget this and accept what I told her last night.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course, Christian you don't have to tell me anything you don't want, I am just curious." I just don't think she will understand. I want to be honest with Ana, but I don't want this to end whatever we have. I try and think of what to tell her when I remember last night, she was so open about her mother. Maybe I should have her sign a NDA first. I don't think she is that type of person, she probably already signed one when we started using her pharmacy.

"I'll tell you but keep an open mind."

"Always, I'm not going to judge you." Blue eyes are locked on mine and I know she is being honest with me. I take a deep breath and exhale deciding I should try and trust someone for a change, after all she trusted me last night.

"I was out of control as a teenager, I was having trouble with being attracted to girls and them being attracted to me and consequently wanting to touch me."

"What do you mean, wanting to touch you? Like inappropriately?" I forgot Ana doesn't know I'm haphephobic.

"I don't like being touched on my chest and back."

"I had no idea Christian, I am so sorry, I will be more careful." Genuinely upset she might have done something wrong.

"Its ok Ana, I didn't realize it at first, I thought it was a fluke but when it happened again, I realized I don't feel the pain. I can't explain it; my psychologist is going to have fun with that one."

"I had no idea, is it because of the scars you have." I nod, I can't believe I not only let her touch me but also slept with her without a shirt. Shit now that I think about it I didn't have a nightmare last night.

"Imagine being 15 and having feelings for a girl but being so riddled with fear you couldn't act on it. I didn't know how to control myself. I was drinking and getting in fights, almost daily, I was on the verge of being kicked out of another school. My parents sent me over to the neighbor, who volunteered to let me help with their remodel, hoping I would burn energy off and give me purpose. Anyway, I was working, clearing away debris so they could dig a new pool, when Elena came out to offer me a drink. She was attractive and wearing a thin bikini, she caught me staring, I made some smart-ass comment about her attire, she hit me, then in the next breath kissed me. I had never been kissed and so turned on before, not like it took much those days anyways. She just walked away saying same time tomorrow. So of course, I went back, I was confused but also liked the kiss so the next day I start working about an hour after I got there she came out in lingerie and told me to come inside. She brought be to her basement and told and showed me about BDSM, she knew enough not to touch my chest and back, I became her submissive, I lived by her rules, stopped the fighting and drinking, If I she found out I broke a rule, and she always did, I would be punished. I improved enough under her contract I got accepted into college, Harvard, became a Dom and started GEH." This is the first time I have told someone other than Flynn what happened, I am hesitant to look over at Ana, afraid what she is thinking but she hasn't said anything since I stopped talking, maybe I should have just gone with an edited version of the truth. I finally work up the courage to pick my eyes up from the floor and turn toward Ana, she has her face scrunched up like she just ate something she didn't like.

"Let me get this straight, you were introduced to BDSM at the age of 15, by a friend of your mothers?" I hesitantly nod, not sure where she is going to take this.

"How old was she, Christian?" Ana is angry for some reason, I may not be able to read most emotions but I get anger, I am well versed in anger.

"37."

"Christian, that is abuse and rape, I don't know everything about BDSM, heck I no almost nothing, but I do know at 15 you are not able to consent, I also know its illegal and considered molestation for a 37-year-old to have sex with a 15-year-old minor." Why do both Flynn and Ana think I was a victim, I certainly don't have any positive emotion for Elena, but that is not because of what happened at 15, its business related.

"No, Ana, it was not abuse, I wanted it, I liked it, I needed it, and I deserved it. You can't understand, I was not a normal 15-year-old."

"You may think all of those things, but regardless of all of it, you cannot give consent at that age for a reason, she used her age and influence to make it seem ok. It's like saying just because someone gets aroused when being raped, they enjoyed it. It's a physically reaction not an admission of consent." Now she is trying to compare two completely different things.

"This is why I don't tell people, they would never understand, people don't understand BDSM and our relationship."

"No, you don't tell people because deep down you know what happened was wrong, if you parents knew I bet they would go after her to the full extent of the law. It's not the BDSM part that's the problem it's the sex with a minor."

"Ana, I am fucked up, I needed t and I deserved it and most of all I enjoyed it. You just can't understand it."

"I can't understand it! My mother died, she literally sacrificed her life to prevent me from being abused, they might have transpired differently but it's the same. Your parents would do the same for you, any parent would." Ana has started screaming now, I need to find a way to make her understand our situations are different.

"I'm adopted."

"You think your parents love you any less because you are not biologically theirs? My dad was my step dad and he would have killed for me." She has calmed down and is holding my hand, but her conviction has not lessened just the volume of her voice.

"I'm glad you had a good childhood, I put Grace and Carrick through hell as a kid, before that I had a crack whore as a mother who would allow people to fuck her, get high, and watch as her pimp put his cigarettes out on me, while I was screaming. Then if my life wasn't hell enough decided I wasn't worth living for and killed herself, while I was left alone with her body for days before someone came looking. So, while I may have been 15, I was fucked up and Elena gave me a way to live a semi normal life, she gave me control back, and it wasn't abuse, god dammit!" I had to get up and walk to the window, I don't want to see the look of pity on her face.

"Christian, please come over here." Ana quietly asks, as I turn around I notice tears in her eyes.

"I don't want your pity, Ana."

"It's not pity, its sadness for all you had to endure. You are not fucked up, well maybe a little, but aren't we all fucked up in our own way?" She pulls me back down to the couch to sit beside her. Moving to sit on her knees she get eye level to me and threads her fingers though my hard locking my head in place, so I have nowhere to look except her eyes.

"I will let this go, because it's not worth the fight, it doesn't change how I feel about you, as long as you think about it and try and see it from my angle, and I will try to understand it from yours. I want you to know, there is nothing to be ashamed about in choosing to participate in an alternative lifestyle, I get why you wouldn't want it public, but it does not make you fucked up, well any more than the rest of us." I take a few deep breaths trying to bring myself back to normal and give her a small nod.

"I am really sorry to hear about your mom, my heart breaks for you." She whispers in my ear pulling my head to her chest as she attempts to hug me while avoiding my back. Deciding this won't do, I sit up and mover her arms to wrap around me as I wrap mine around her. We sit there silently for who knows how long lost in our thoughts and enjoying the peace. I give Ana a kiss on her cheek before breaking our hug.

"I need to use the bathroom." She nods and as I walk away she grabs my hand stopping me.

"Thank you for telling me, Christian." I give her a smile.

"You probably know more about me than everyone but my therapist." She gives me a wink and a smile.

The rest of our day goes rather smooth, getting back to our playful banter. I leave with plans to meet for lunch on Wednesday after her meeting with Monica. Officially Wednesday will be our first date, I am a little nervous as I have never been on a date before but, luckily with Ana everything we never have the forced conversation or awkward silences, I have no idea what I am getting myself into. Its only 3 and I return to the penthouse and head for my study realizing I have not done any real work this weekend other than check to make sure I didn't have urgent emails.

I keep getting distracted thinking about everything that happened this weekend, I had a great time with my dad and Elliott, on the Grace, thankfully, I let Elliott drag me out after. Ana, what can I say, I never thought someone like her would appeal to me, other than on a physical level. She is enchanting, in every sense of the word. I never would have guessed she had such a sad past, I can't believe I told her everything. My mind won't stop moving, and for once it's not about work, looking at the time I still have an hour before I need to leave for Sunday dinner, I decide to head to the basement for a quick run.

Exiting the elevator, I am immediately regretting by decision to not text Taylor to clear the gym, as I hear a treadmill running. I hope whoever it is will leave me alone. As I round the corner, I take back that thought as I see Ana in a gray and white sports bra and short black shorts, her physique is incredible, I could stand here and just admire her all day. She has yet to realize I am here. I slowly make my move forward and decide to run on the machine next to hers. She is engrossed in her music and lost in the run as she doesn't seem to notice me next to her as I program my machine. Deciding to make my presence known I wave my hand in front of her face and call her name.

This was the wrong decision, I startle her, and she loses her footing causing her to fall off then end of the machine.

"Ouch, shit shit shit."

"Ana, are you alright, I'm so sorry." She is clutching her right ankle as she continues to swear.

"Shit, what are you doing down here, no one is here on Sunday afternoon."

"I decided to take a run before dinner, let me see you ankle, I really do apologize, I thought you would have heard me before hand, I just wanted to get your attention." He ankle is slightly swollen, luckily the only thing she hurt in the fall.

"I was listening to an audiobook, I get lost in them. I told you I have a problem staying on two feet the entire day, it was bound to happen eventually." I feel horrible I caused this injury.

"It's my fault, I should have thought about the risks, let get you up and find some to look at your ankle."

"it just a sprain, I'll be fine. Nothing ice, elevation and rest can't fix." She is acting so nonchalant about this, it could be broken, or something could be torn.

"Ana, you don't know, we are going to have someone check this out." She huffs

"No, I am positive it's a sprain, if you wouldn't mind helping me to my apartment I will be fine, and besides you have dinner plans." I carry her to the elevator, and press her floor.

"You are going to change and we are getting this looked at, just to be certain." She grabs my face and stares me right in the eyes.

"I promise, I am fine, it is just a sprain, I would know if it was broken. If it still hurts in a few days I will get it looked at, but I am positive everything will be fine, just no more surprises unless I have two feet planted on the ground." I get Ana situated on the couch, with ice on her ankle, resting on a pillow on her ottoman.

"Thank you, can you go in my bathroom, in the second drawer on the left there should be some ibuprofen."

"If it is just a sprain why do you need medicine." I wonder if she is downplaying this just to ease my guilt.

"It's mainly for the swelling and to help with some of the pain, nothing serious. Trust me, I know my drugs." I reluctantly must agree with her and go in search for the pills. Finding the bottle easily, I grab a glass of water before returning to Ana, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thank you, can I get you anything else?"

"Just the TV remote, I guess I have a good excuse to watch my dumb tv shows."

"What are we watching?"

"We are watching nothing, you have a family dinner, it's your dad's birthday." She has lost her mind.

"I am not going to leave you here, you can't walk. What are you even going to eat for dinner."

"Calm down, I will order some food. I promise I will be fine."

"Anastasia, this is not up for discussion, I need to make sure you are alright. Besides, you can't walk to your door when your food arrives. I will get Gail to bring something down" I hear her sigh.

"Christian, look at me, I am fine, it's not the first time this has happened."

"I don't care, I'll call my mom and tell her I won't be able to make it." I already have my phone out and start to dial, when its ripped away from me.

"Not happening, I am perfectly fine. You are not canceling on your family."

"Ana, be reasonable, you can't walk!"

"I'll manage, how about we compromise, you will go to dinner and I will call you if I need anything."

"Pufft… That is not a compromise. If you insist I leave, I am going to have Gail bring you food and check on you while I am gone."

"Fine, if that's what it takes but, do you really want to disrupt her weekend for this."

"It's not a disruption, she usually is cooking today anyway, and Taylor is supposed to drive me anyway."

"Alright, alright, I concede, just hurry along, you don't want to be late." She is so infuriating sometimes, I am going to make sure Gail brings multiple meals down for her, and have her check her ankle to confirm she doesn't think it's more. Not the concrete opinion I would prefer but better than nothing.

 **A/N Let me know what you think! Up next is family dinner, with Mia, and the first date! Please leave me a review with your thoughts! Happy Halloween** **J**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry its later than I expected, I kept having things come up that prevented me from writing.**

Chapter 14

I reluctantly make my way back to the penthouse to get ready for Sunday dinner. I wonder if I could get Grace to come check Ana's ankle out without raising any suspicions. How could I have scared her like that, what was I thinking. Arriving, I exit the elevator in search for Mrs. Jones. Finding her in the kitchen, as usual, she greets me with a smile.

"Mrs. Jones, Dr. Steele fell on the treadmill, she hurt her ankle, she claims it's just a sprain and won't let me skip this dinner. Bring her some meals for tonight and the rest of the week."

"Of course, Mr. Grey, anything in particular?"

"Whatever you have ready will be fine. While you are down there, would you mind checking her ankle to see if you agree. I might have my mother come check it out if its serious."

"Yes, of course, I can let Taylor know if I think it's more than a sprain, anything in particular you want me to bring for Dr. Steele?" She is smiling at me, more than normal, I wonder why.

"I don't know, she seems to eat most things, I didn't even ask. Ugh just bring a variety, thank you, Mrs. Jones." I hand her Ana's keys, that I forced her to give me so she won't have to walk to open the door, and I walk away to reluctantly change for dinner wondering how long I must stay to satisfy my mother.

Taylor pulls into the driveway and I don't see Elliott's truck yet meaning I'm not the only one running behind. He better show up soon so we can get this dinner underway. I check my phone for the hundredth time making sure Ana or Gail have not called needing something.

"Taylor, have you heard from Mrs. Jones?" I am anxious to see what she thinks.

"She texted and said she agrees with Ana it's a slight sprain." I purse my lips, maybe Grace will come by and look at it, just as a final opinion. Deciding I need to actually enter the house for this dinner to start I exit the Audi and walk to the door. I am only about half way when the door opens revealing my mother, which leads me to believe she was probably starring out the window waiting. I feel guilty for all the dinners I have missed without informing anyone, I wonder if she waited for me then, I really don't deserve Grace as my mother. Out of everyone Grace didn't deserve that treatment from me. I am glad Ana convinced me to come today after all.

"Christian, I'm glad you came, come inside, everyone wants to see you." I give her a small smile, I forgot the extended family was coming in for Dad's birthday, 60 is a big deal, with more people I am going to have to stay longer than I wanted. Graces gives me her patented shoulder squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom, of course I came." A rumbling pulled both of our attention to its source, Elliot is pulling into the driveway, he needs a different car for personal use, I don't know how he can stand driving around in the Grey construction truck all the time.

"Well, if this isn't a surprise, Christian at a family dinner before me." He briskly walks up to the door giving Mom a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the one perpetually late, you only beat me somewhere if I don't show up or have work to do."

"Is that something to brag about little bro? Anyway, how is your little lady?"

"Little lady, what does that mean, have you met someone?" I can hear the elation in her voice accompanied by an excited smile.

"Did he meet someone, he practically- - "

"Elliott!" I stop before he starts an entirely different conversation, one I don't need my mother hearing. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Ana, I don't even know what we are, or what I want, or what she wants for that matter. Heck we haven't even been on a date. I am saved by Mia approaching, she has the perfect timing tonight as she interrupts us right as Mom was gearing up to ask a million questions.

"Mom, the caterer wants to know when to start passing hors d'oeuvres." Mia completely ignores mine and Elliott's presence, which I am fine with, better than making another scene.

"I'll go talk to them, you can say hello to your brothers." Grace leaves either completely unaware of the glances Mia has been throwing our way or trying to orchestrate a reconciliation.

"Mia- -" She sticks her hand up in the air cutting Elliott off.

"I'm not talking to either one of you." She walks off with a hair flip and turn, leaving us standing in the entryway. She has always been too dramatic.

"Well, not surprising, I should probably thank her for that, now my ears won't be ringing from her chatter all night." Elliot jokes putting his hand on my shoulder guiding us both to walk into the house and see everyone else.

I have been enjoying myself, talking to my cousins and aunts and uncles for a change instead of focusing on work. We have more family than usual since some of his siblings flew out to see him since they are in an extended shut down for GM this summer. Back when we were growing up I saw everyone more frequently but when everyone started high school, sports and other stuff made it difficult to travel frequently, then came college and I started GEH, it has been years since I have talked to some of my cousins, total there are nine Grey cousins and one Trevelyan cousin. Three of them are married, and two have kids. I honestly don't remember it happening, I was shocked when I saw little kids in the backyard, I don't know if anyone noticed my shock, I vaguely remember Grace talking about the kids, I know I declined the wedding invitations and sent a gift, well Andrea did.

"What going on with Mia?" Josh asks as we are all sitting outside after dinner.

"She is mad because this one over here cut her off." Elliott points to me and take a swig of his beer.

"Not that I blame him, she has become a spoiled brat and is acting like a bitch." Josh and Meredith's eyebrows raise hear Elliott being so blunt about Mia, we have always been super protective and never criticize her, in fact I know we have beat Josh and Zach up before when we were younger for picking on her.

"What did she do?" Meredith questions. I watch as she sits on Josh's lap, resting her head against his, they both seem extremely happy, never in my life have I envied a couple before, I used to look at them with pity thinking they don't know what they are missing out on, but now I wonder what it would be like to have Ana here, instead of sitting alone at her apartment. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Elliott relaying the story of what happened this week.

"Yeah, to me it's not about the money, so much as she has no ambition anymore, she used to be kind and caring and now all she cares about is finding the newest fashions and her snooty friends who are waiting to be a trophy wife." Everyone nods in understanding and we quickly change the subject to football and what is new in their life.

Eventually after cake and gifts the party disperses and I am anxious to get back to check on Ana. Saying goodbye to everyone I register I actually had a good time today. I am giving my Mom a kiss on the cheek as she walks me to the door, when Mia interrupts us.

"When can I have my credit card back?" She confronts me as if I stole something from her.

"I don't know Mia, I am not sure if I will give it back. What do you even need it for? You have food and a house provided for you by Mom and Dad, a range rover in the driveway with less than 10,000 miles on it, and a closet full of clothes."

"How am I supposed to do anything, why are you being so rude." She starts her tears and is being hysterical before me.

"Mia, you have a trust fund and Mom and Dad give you money, I am not being rude I am simply trying to help motivate you." She thought the tears would change my mind because they have suddenly stopped and anger has replaced them.

"Whatever, all you care about it work anyway. Go back to work, I don't want to see you anyway, you clearly don't understand what it's like to enjoy being young."

"Mia, apologize right now, you need to stop with the attitude." Grace has never been sterner with Mia in her life.

"It's true, he is never here. I'm not sorry so I am not apologizing." Has Mia always been this whiny? She is like a toddler who didn't get her way tonight. She starts to walk away after her fit, but Mom is not having it tonight.

"I said apologize, Christian did nothing wrong, he shouldn't even give you money anyway, you need to think long and hard about you actions tonight." Mia slightly turns around and mutters something under her breath before running upstairs. When I look past the entry way I realize our little confrontation had an audience. Everyone realizes they are starring and abruptly start talking, I turn to Mom give her a kiss on the cheek and walk to the Car where Taylor is waiting. After the great time I had tonight, the end ruined it for me, I know I have been worked centered since I started GEH but, in these last few months I have been trying to change. I contemplate the entire way home, maybe I should have stayed with Ana today instead of leaving. In the midst of Mia, I forgot about asking Grace to look at Ana's ankle, hopefully it really just is a sprain.

APOV

When Christian leaves I bury my head in the couch pillow in embarrassment, I can't believe I hurt myself, I honestly didn't hear him in the gym. It was very sweet how concerned he is, I know I will be fine, as I frequently have accidents. I finally concede to having Gail come to check because I don't want to infringe upon his time with family and I like Gail and her cooking is amazing. About 20 minutes after Christian leaves I hear a knock on the door before it opens. Gail enters with two huge insulated bags and smiles at me.

"Gail, I'm one person, how much do you expect me to eat for dinner?"

"I have meals for the next few days for you, Mr. Grey said to make sure you have enough for the week. I was planning on bringing more mid- week for you."

"Honestly, I love your cooking, but I promise I am fine, I just agree to dinner because Christian was fretting over nothing."

"Yes, can I look at your ankle, then I will get dinner for you?"

"Gail, it's just a sprain, I promise I am fine, and if you don't have any plans, join me for dinner." She ignores me and carefully takes off the ice and tape to examine my ankle.

"I think you are right, it doesn't look too bad. It's just nice to see Mr. Grey so concerned, he felt really bad when he asked me to bring dinner."

"Cut the Mr. Grey shit, he is overreacting." She gives me a shy smile and re configures my ace bandage and Ice.

"I think its sweet how concerned he is with you Ana. You have him smitten that's for sure. Mr. Grey is a very generous person, I am just glad he has found someone, you, who has a true heart."

"I agree he is very generous and sweet, if not overly concerned for no reason." I ignore the part about me, I still don't know what Christian and I are doing. I have never felt this way before but I also don't want to get into something with my eyes closed.

"Alright, let me start on dinner, I have Shrimp Capellini, Chicken Caesar salad, and Macaroni and Cheese with me." My mouth starts to water as the aroma fills my apartment, the mac and cheese was not anything I expected to come from Christians apartment.

"Mac and Cheese? Its been forever since I have had it, although, I am shocked it's an option." She grabs bowls and plates the Macaroni on a tray for me to eat off of, accompanies with fresh green beans and a glass of tea.

"Mr. Grey loves it, I only make a batch ever few months, I hope he isn't too disappointed I brought it down with me." The fork I had going toward my mouth drops.

"Take it back, I don't want to take Christians favorite. Any of the others sounded delicious."

"Eat it Ana, I will make more, don't you worry." I hate Gail is having to do extra work because of me and Christian over reacting to a sprained ankle.

"Only if you join me." I give her a no nonsense look and pat the cushion next to me. She relents and we have a nice conversation about the pharmacy and how Jason is terrified about getting a shot.

"I honestly don't know how an ex-navy seal can be so afraid of something as small as a needle. He is trying to figure a way the get out of it." She laughs and I am thoroughly amused and looking forward to giving his shot now. I can't wait to see this burly man who rarely shows emotion freak out over a shot. We finish up dinner and Gail leaves the rest of the food despite my objections. I spend the rest of the day catching up on my DVR shows, before getting sucked into a marathon of 'Fixer upper' on HGTV, I wish the prices in Seattle were the same as Texas. I make my way to the bathroom; my ankle is protesting but already feeling better than before. As I finish washing my hands I hear my name being called.

"Ana, Ana! Ana, where are you?" Christian has a hint of worry increasing with each Ana he utters. I make my way back to the living room, running into Christian on the way.

"Ana, why are you walking? You are supposed to be resting on the couch!"

"Relax, I just had to go to the bathroom, I am heading back to the couch now." Before I take another step, he scoops me up and carries me back.

"Christian, I can walk, it's not broken." I can't stop laughing at this man and his antics.

"Ana, you promised no walking, you should have called me or Gail to help you."

"Christian, one you were gone and two I don't need an escort to the bathroom, it's a sprain and I have a wrap on it." He sighs but reluctantly nods his head.

"Fine, but you need to take it easy, only a few bathroom trips and right back to resting."

"Considering its nighttime, I think I can manage that for tonight, work tomorrow is a different story." His eyes widen with alarm.

"You are still going to work tomorrow?"

"Of course, I have a business to run, and if I'm not there we have to close."

"Can't you get someone to cover? You are injured."

"Christian, no, I am working, I don't tell you how to run your business, I don't need your opinion. Besides I am not injured it is a sprain." I see him clench his fists. I don't want this to be an argument, especially since we are just going in circles, I lean over and kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"I appreciate your concern, you just need to concede this one and trust me." I kiss his ear and make my way to his mouth, moving my hands to his hair, being cautions not to touch his chest and back. I know he said it didn't hurt but I don't want to take any chances.

"Fine, you win this one. Please take it easy, I don't want you in pain." I chuckle and pull away from his lips raising my eyebrow giving him my skeptical expression.

"I though you like the pain, what happened to the Dom in you." I tease. I get a small chuckle in return followed by kisses from my cheek to below my ear and finally I can feel his breath on my ear as he whispers.

"An injury is not pleasurable pain, I would be more than happy to give you something more pleasurable if you like." He gives my butt a teasing smack. I immediately kiss his lips to avoid my comment, I never understood all the ass grabbing couples did before, but it's very sensual every time he grabs, rubs, squeezes, or even lightly slaps it. We continue to explore each other's mouths as we make out on the couch. Before I know it he removes my hands from his hair and moves one to his back as he looks up at me.

"I told you, it doesn't hurt when you touch me." I examine his gray eyes searching to see if he is lying but he gazes back at me with complete lust, his pupils are dilated. He doesn't give me a chance to examine longer as he attacks my neck with kisses and moves one of his hands to the hem of my shirt, silently asking if its ok to move further. I pull away and remove my shirt, leaving me in just a sports bra. His eyes rake over my body and he wastes no time pulling the bra up to expose my breasts. He teases me by kissing and touching everything but my hard nipples. I remove his shirt along with my bra and get lost in Christians touch.

I watch Christian as he walks out of my apartment, checking out his ass, I bet its fantastic under those pants.

"Christian, wait." He halts abruptly and turns around as I reach for my phone.

"I don't have your phone number." He smiles and walks back to me pulling his phone from his pocket as well.

"Good thinking, I would have made someone find this for me tomorrow, when I remembered." We exchange numbers, he gives me one more kiss and is out the door again. I am left giggling at my predicament; I have made out with, let him kiss my breast, and had a man sleep in my bed without knowing his phone number. I never thought I would see the day that would happen to me. The other predicament I am faced with is wet panties and being extremely aroused, part of the reason I kicked Christian out, I am not ready to go any farther with him and I was feeling my resolve slipping with each kiss he gave. I walk to my bedroom with a slight limp and find my trusty vibrator out and situate myself in bed. I am already wet and when I bring the vibrator to my clit it is more sensitive than before. I think back to what happened on the couch and start to fondle my breast like Christian was, I can almost feel his frim sensual touches exploring my body, moving under my pants and flicking my clitoris. With a pull on my nipple, and the vibration directly on my clit I explode, relishing in the release. I calm my breath as I come down, I don't think I have ever orgasmed that quickly or powerfully before. I can't imagine how it will be when it is Christian and not myself. Shit, do I think it's going to be Christian, I just had a real conversation with him this week, is it too soon for all of this? I have waited 27 years to find someone I am remotely attracted to, and I manage to find Seattle's most eligible bachelor, who is far more experienced than I am. Crap, I am going to be such a disappointment to him, I have zero experience with sex, I have let him get farther than anyone before, what have I gotten myself into.

Waking up this morning was difficult, I tossed and turned all night wondering about what is happening between us. I get out of bed and into the shower, thankful my ankle is feeling better. I think one more day of light walking and I should be back to normal.

 _Good Morning, Ana. How is your ankle- C_

 _Morning, feeling great! –A_

 _Please take it easy today-C_

 _J_ _-A_

I quickly get ready and head to the pharmacy, only to find Jason standing outside with a chair.

"Jason, what is that?" I should have known he couldn't just take my word for it.

"Mr. Grey wanted to make sure you have a suitable chair to work from today." I let him in to set the chair up as I start my normal opening routine.

 _A chair. You do know I own these- A_

 _I didn't see any the last time I was in. Just want to make sure you heal properly- C_

I roll my eyes and go check out what exactly he sent over. It's a walnut stool with a back and black leather cushion with arm rests and an accompanied foot stool. How he got something here this morning I will never know. I sit in the completed chair and I hate to admit how nice it feels. I take a quick selfie and send it to Christian.

 _You look beautiful-C_ I blush at his words, he really is nothing like I expected him to be.

 _Me or the chair? –A_

 _You, but the chair does look nice –C_

The next few days are spent texting back and forth when we are not busy at work. Christina seems to be staying late every night to work on a project. Before I know it, Wednesday arrives and I have my meeting with Monica before my official first date with Christian. Getting dressed has never been as stressful as it is this morning. I want to look professional but also something more date appropriate. I finally settle on a white blouse under a cream blazer and black leather pants. I settle on wearing flats as I don't want to press my luck with heels after the sprain.

I sign in at the lobby and wait for Monica, I watch as everyone enters and exits with purpose, the normal murmur of talking suddenly quiets as the doors open and Christian walks in. He is looking amazingly hot today in his Charcoal suit which accentuates every muscle. He must notice me sitting as he walks this way, I stand up as he approaches.

"Ana" He smiles and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I wasn't sure how to engage so I am glad he took the lead.

"Christian." I give him a smile, I don't know what else to say as I feel the eyes of the lobby on us.

"Are you waiting on Monica?"

"Yeah, she said she would be down in a minute, I am a little early." He smiles

"I have a meeting but I can't wait for lunch, you look gorgeous, by the way." I blush

"Thank- you, I can't wait either." He gives me another kiss and walks away right as Monica approaches.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dr. Steele." She completely ignores what she just saw and leads me towards the elevator.

"No problem, I am a little early."

"I have pulled the employees who are not on our health plan, only about 50 people in the building. How do you think we should deal with them?" We get right down to business for the clinics. She shows me a few different room options and we go over time constraints and all the logistics for the clinic.

I am happy to say, we have almost everything figured out a little more than an hour later. We are going to make it a 3-day clinic dividing the days based on floors. Monica is going to give all of the non- insured employees a form to fill out with current insurance if they wish to participate, and GEH is going to cover the co-pays of the cost of the vaccine if it's not included in their coverage. This makes everything so much easier on my end. GEH is also providing lunch to everyone who gets a flu shot and we have decided to have people who have spouses or children a sign- up sheet so they can plan what will work best with their families. I am extremely excited all of this worked out and is actually going to happen.

We finish up and Christian must have given Monica instructions to send me to him after. I am nervous as I stand in the elevator and watch the numbers change. I really hope this date goes well. The elevator stops and the doors open with a ding, I walk into the reception area and am greeted by a smiling Christian with a kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asks and I blush and nod. Christian grabs my hand, I can feel the electricity zap me, and I squeeze his hand and stare into his eyes as we walk into the elevator.

 **A/N sorry I know it was supposed to be the date, but next chapter I promise. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

CPOV

I am on the way back from the docks, just having finished a meeting about starting a fleet of Grey Waters boats. This has been one of the most exciting projects I have started on, not only does it bring jobs to Seattle but I handpick everything involved in the boat from the engine to the sails to the design of the cabin. Admittedly, I will need help from someone who actually cooks to design the kitchen with me but I have turned my hobby into a lucrative business, hopefully. I am scrolling through my calendar and I have a conference call with Ros and the French before lunch with Ana. I am anxious for this date, not because of Ana, but because I have never been on a date before. This week has been different from my usual routine. I have been texting with Ana regularly, at first just to make sure she was alright but we quickly progressed to flirting and teasing, I have been more attentive to each notification on my phone more so than normal. Ros is starting to become suspicious, has even said I have been too nice this week and its freaking people out. Not my normal way of keeping people on their toes but it's fun to see everyone's perplexed reactions when I don't blow up at them. I just can't help but be in a good mood when I talk to Ana, she is always doing something funny or making fun of me, I have never particularly liked being teased but she does it in good fun. We are pulling up to Grey House and as I walk in I and immensely surprised to see Ana in the lobby, I know people are starring but I can't help but lean in and give her a kiss.

"Ana" I whisper when our lips meet

"Are you waiting for Monica?"

"Yeah, she said she would be down in a minute, I am a little early." She is stunning today, I can't wait until we have an uninterrupted lunch later.

"I have a meeting but I can't wait for lunch, you look gorgeous, by the way." He cheeks redden, I love that she is just as excited.

"Thank- you, I can't wait either." I give her another quick kiss as I see Monica exiting the elevator and leave, everyone will have more than enough to talk about by that interaction. I meet Ros in the conference room before our call so we can both update what we have been working on.

"Christian, I have heard you caused quite the stir the lobby." Ros immediately starts in the second I enter the room.

"How could you possibly know anything it just happened." I'm bewildered she found out so quickly, people need to mind their own business.

"Christian, you can't be that dense, you kissed someone in the lobby, its practically national news, 'Billionaire bachelor recluse has found love' the story writes itself, everyone is going to know about it by weeks' end." Where does she come up with this stuff?

"If people want to keep their jobs it better not, that includes you, Ros."

"I'm insulted, I would never do such a thing, but come on you know it's bound to get out, you ready for the press storm?" I sigh, not denying what she says, I know we will be photographed at some point, I just hope people can move on quickly, I don't know why people are so fascinated with my personal life. Ros coming on board was why I needed to add security in the first place, we were seen at lunches and just around doing business, people thought we were dating until Ros took Gwen out one night and put on a show for the photographers, just to get them off our back. Before the show, we were hounded for months and Ros had practically been in hiding because, although she is out, she wasn't sure how it would affect business, all of our attempts to refute the rumor fell on deaf ears, so we decided something had to be done. Ros was willing after I assured her anyone who had a problem with her sexuality we would have an equal problem doing business with them. We lost a few potential clients, gained more, and both got full-time bodyguards. I really hope it's not the same situation, I really don't understand the fascination.

"I will have to warn Ana, let us focus on business, I want to be finished on time. The French team should want to move quickly for once since they are staying late for this." In the past, we have had issues with the France office running behind, so we now schedule meetings at the end of their day so we can move quickly through everything.

"Ahhh, so it was Dr. Steele? I knew something was different about that meeting last week." I let out a huff realizing I might need to say something just so we can move on.

"Yes, Dr. Steele. There was nothing different about the meeting, we went out after it took place." She lets out a laugh and almost spills her coffee in the process.

"Sure, you had hearts in your eyes as you watched her talk."

"Don't be ridiculous." I am now annoyed we haven't moved on, we are going to be late for the meeting if we don't move on and I am not having Ana wait for lunch today.

"Fine, you think what you want. I am not going to complain about the new attitude she has gifted us with this week. Moving onto the French…." Thankfully she moves on before this 'new attitude' she speaks of evaporates.

We finish the meeting in record time, I find myself waiting for Ana to arrive at Andrea's desk. Monica is supposed to inform her when Ana leaves but I can't just sit in my office any longer, the seconds seem like hours right now. Although I slightly regret this decision as Olivia keeps adjusting her dress to make the length shorter and the top more revealing like I would ever go for her even if Ana weren't in the picture.

"Mr. Grey, Dr. Steele is on her way up." I promptly put my phone in my suit pocket.

"Andrea I think it's time for you to review the dress code here at Grey house with Olivia, this is her last warning, next infraction and she will be gone." I ignore Olivia's gasp and attempt to formulate an excuse as the elevator dings and the doors open revealing Ana. I can't help but admire her for the second time today. Her pants are black leather and show off her petite form, the white shirt shows just enough to be alluring but appropriate for a business meeting. Just like earlier I automatically am drawn to her and can't help but greet her with another kiss. I have never kissed someone this much, I might have been reluctant in the past but with Ana I could be happy to just kiss her all day, exploring every inch of her.

"Are you ready?" She gives me shy smile and nod. Grabbing her hand, I lead her back to the elevator, trying to ignore the current running through my veins at the small contact. She must also feel it because her cheeks turned their patented rosy color. I love when she blushes. As the doors close, like before, the energy is intensified, however, now I push her up against the elevator wall and kiss her, slowly at first but the passion is building fast. I press her close to me, one hand tangled in her hair the other on her ass, she gasps, allowing me to explore her mouth further.

*Ding*

I quickly realize we are still at Grey house and as much as I'm loving this, a certain amount of decorum is necessary. I pull Ana in front of me, concealing my erection, as a group enters the elevator.

APOV

What this man does to me, whenever I am around him everything else just disappears, good thing the elevator makes noise or we would have given everyone a second show for the day. Christian has me secured in front of him, with his arm circling my waist for the remained of the ride, I can't help but giggle at our predicament.

"Something funny." He whispers in my ear. I shake my head but he pulls me closer and I realize his situation is getting worse, not better, which again makes me laugh.

"Laughing is not helping, please stop." I nod and take a few breaths to calm myself and hopefully calm Christian. We make our way to the car with most of the Lobby gawking at us.

"Does this happen every day?" I question Christian

"Not to that extent, no one has ever seen me with a girl before, other than family."

"I feel so honored." I tease

"You should, you are one of a kind, Ana."

"Thank you." I kiss him a quick peck as not to get anything started before lunch.

We arrive at IL Bistro, which is beautiful, there are lights strung across the ceiling, the walls are a dark shade of red, and white candles lit on each table. The hostess immediately brings us to a table, which already has a glass of wine poured and warm bread sitting in a basket. I notice there is not anyone else here, which is odd since its lunch hour.

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Yes, they are not usually open for lunch." He says nonchalantly as he takes a sip of his wine. I am awed he went through the trouble but I would be fine with subway for lunch.

"You didn't need to rent out a restaurant." He shrugs

"I wanted everything to be perfect and as you saw at Grey House, people would be starring." I guess he is right, but I wouldn't have minded, I can ignore people and whenever I am with Christian I typically forget what else is happing anyway. I look around the table admiring the crisp white dishes and fresh flowers on the table, but I can find the menu.

"What are you looking for?"

"The menu, did you get one?" He gives me a smile and a slight chuckle.

"I already ordered for us, look, here comes our salad." The waitress approaches with two Cesar salads, placing them on the table and then promptly leaving. I take a bite and this is the best salad I have ever had.

"This is amazing, do you come here often?"

"This is my mom's favorite restaurant, if we don't eat at home this is where Grace Grey wants to eat." I think its sweet he took me to his mom's favorite place, for someone who has never dated he sure is doing well.

"How was your meeting?"

"It went well."

"That's it, I get nothing more than, 'it went well'?"

"I thought you were just asking to be nice, do you really want to know? Most people don't"

"Of course, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested. You are the youngest self- made billionaire, I am fascinated with what you do." He seems floored I am interested in his life, I am much more fascinated with how he makes the money than the money itself.

"Well, this morning I had a meeting with a local company who had this great product, an inflatable light for natural disasters, its solar powered and the technology is amazing but they have had to sink so much money into developing it they can't go any further. Then I had a meeting at the docks about the design for the boats, and just finished a conference call with our French division." I am in awe of how he manages to work on three completely different things in a short amount of time.

"I have so many questions, I don't know where to start. Are you buying the company or just investing? You're making boats! How can you keep everything straight?"

"I do more acquisitions than investments especially with small companies and I like their technology and how it can have different applications, I will probably hire the inventors and keep as much of the staff as possible, they just don't know what the best way to spend their money or run a business, they are inventors not business people. Yes, I am making boats, I designed my own boat and enjoyed the process, people have expressed interest so I'm making my own fleet. As for keeping everything together, I like looking at the numbers and only get involved in things that interest me, plus I have a big staff that handles a lot of the work I don't like to do." I am floored at how he makes everything seem so simple. Our waiter brings out our main course.

"We have our Cioppino for you this afternoon consisting of Dungeness crab, White Prawns, Mussels, Clams, Market fish, Calamari, with roasted bell peppers in a Roma tomato broth. Do you have any questions or can I get you anything else?"

"This looks amazing, I think we are all good." The waiter promptly leaves us to enjoy or lunch. Everything here tastes amazing, I can see why it's his mother favorite, I have only had one bite and I can't wait to come back and try more.

"So, now you know what I did today, what did you do?"

"I certainly have not been as productive as you, I did some editing on my next YouTube video, then met with Monica, after lunch I have to do some baking for the store and payroll."

"You talk about me, you are plenty busy yourself. Why the baked good for the store?" I ignore his first statement, I may be busy but my store is a fraction of a fraction of his multibillion-dollar empire.

"I found we had people coming in the morning grabbing energy drinks and protein bars for breakfast and decided I could make something that tastes better with more nutritional value, and it's good for business, more traffic equals more sales. The way pharmacy is moving, more so now than ever the only way to make money is in everything but the medication. You wouldn't think it would be subjective but one insurance company I could make $5 off of one prescription, $10 from different or lose money off of it."

"How can you lose money off of a prescription, why does it vary so much?"

"Simple, most insurance companies have a chain as their preferred pharmacy, the chains can obtain medication at a much lower cost than I can since they have more buying power, they reimburse based off of a different number which is less than I paid to buy the medication, not counting the money I have to pay, albeit cents, to process a claim, count, label, pay for the vial, employee time, and the time to counsel the patient. I'm not saying I don't do well but I rely on compounding since most insurances don't cover the cost, it's all cash, and the other retail sales to pay everyone. Don't get me wrong, I went into pharmacy to help people and not necessarily for the money, but I can't work for free either, not to mention I like to bake and enjoy helping local artists and companies. I do well and I love being able to have personal interaction with all customers."

"I guess I never realized how all of that worked, I tend to stay away from the medical business, I have no education on the subjects."

"What is your favorite area of business?" I am intrigued, he has so many facets to GEH.

"Technology is my biggest area, it's ever-changing, next would have to be agriculture."

"Agriculture?" I didn't know he invested in agriculture, I keep picturing Christian as a farmer plowing in a suit, I try and hold back a laugh at the image.

"What's so amusing about agriculture?"

"Oh nothing, I just am trying to imagine you working on a farm in your custom suits, I would never have guessed."

"Ha ha very funny, I'll have you know I did plenty of hard labor before I started in business. However, it's more of how can we make more sustainable food in changing climates and for people with limited access, I do a lot of work with the university."

"I wouldn't think there is a lot of money in that field?"

"No, but we can't eat money, and like you said it's not all about the money, it's about helping people as well. I figure it's the least I can do with everything I make."

"You are a very generous man, Christian."

"Coming from the lady who is giving free vaccines to the poor and homeless, while at the same time helping my business, all at next to no cost to me." I appreciate his compliment and realize he can't accept one easily. I reach for his hand and give it a squeeze, I have enjoyed this date more than I imagined, we fall into conversation easily. We finish out lunch and dessert, I check my watch are realize we have been here for almost two hours already.

"Wow, I didn't realize we have been here for so long, you must have to get back to work, I'm sorry for keeping you." I go to stand

"Whoa, slow down, this was a great date, I am sure the place didn't burn down, besides if anything important would have happened Taylor would have told me." I relax realizing he is probably right.

"Thank you for taking me here, everything was amazing." I reach up to give him a kiss, which he immediately tries to deepen, but it's still part of the workday, and I have taken up too much of his day already. I pull away and start to walk towards to door.

"Ana, wait, is something wrong?" He looks at me with his eyes wide open and a confused expression.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Why do you want to leave, and that kiss?"

"Did you not like my kiss?"

"Well, no, yes, but why did you just pull back and walk away."

"Oh sorry, I just want to make sure you get back to work."

"OK, so you will go out with me again?" I can't help but laugh, for all of his confidence in business he certainly is out of depth in the dating department.

"I would love to go out with you again. I have thoroughly enjoyed today." I give him another quick kiss and grab his hand leading him out the door.

"Good, me too." He says quietly and squeezes my hand before releasing it so I can slide into the car.

As we approach Grey House I give instructions to Taylor on where I parked this morning.

"So, do you think you can pencil me into your busy evening, Anastasia." He apprehensively asks.

"Already asking for a second date so soon? You know, there is a strict 3-day rule you are supposed to follow." I can't help but tease. However, I realize he doesn't get the reference.

"I'm kidding, I would love to see you tonight, what time?"

"After work, I will probably be done by 7."

"Sounds good, how about you stop by when you are done?"

"Perfect." He whispers and leans in for another kiss, this time I grant him access, you can only tease someone so much, especially when it's apparent they have no clue it's a joke. The car stops ending our kiss, I reluctantly exit and Christian walks me to my car.

"So whats the 3 days rule?"

"It's a dumb rule some guys came up with where you can't call a girl for 3 days after a date or you seem desperate or something stupid."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, I like this seeing you tonight rule anyway." I blush, I cannot believe I just said that out loud.

"Me too, I'll see you later." One hot searing kiss later I sit in my car as I watch Christian walk inside, I have a goofy smile on my face, he really is just too cute. He put so much thought into today, he makes me feel alive, I have never been so giddy about a boy before.

A/N I hope you liked it! More to come soon. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

CPOV

It's after 5 and my final meeting is a conference call which has been going on for over an hour now, I loosen the tie around my neck and shrug my jacket off getting comfortable as people drone on about issues at a manufacturing plant in Japan. I find myself watching the clock instead of listening, I stopped comprehending about 30 minutes ago, and have instead been intently watching each second tick by, hoping this would end so I can be with Ana. Today has been a wash, for the most part, I just hope Ros is paying attention and take the initiative because my entire focus has been on Ana and envisioning her sapphire eyes alight with laughter as her nose scrunches slightly and her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. I have never been a particularly funny guy or even enjoyed humorous quips but find myself waiting for the next time Ana laughs, she is stunning always, but when she laughs she lights up and her laugh is magical music. I am trying to take Flynn's advice and just go with it, I haven't even been this fascinated with a person before, other than Grace when I was first adopted, but that was in a different way. I never understood the reason to have a relationship, outside of a sexual nature, because I was never intrigued by anyone, it was a means to an end and served a purpose. Now I get why people enjoy having a meal with someone and not to discuss business over. Raised voices pull me out of ever running thoughts of Ana, there seems to be an argument over way to continue forward with our manufacturing goal, I have no idea what each side is arguing over but I have had enough.

"You have one week to get on the same page before I make a definitive decision and all of you will be out of a job." I hang up and enjoy the silence before texting Taylor to pull the car around to leave. I pull my jacket back on, gather my things and head out to the elevator.

"Andrea, you can go home, enjoy your evening, see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Mr. Grey." She manages to stutter out as she rises from her desk.

"Yes, you deserve an early night." I push the elevator button and turn as I watch her hurriedly pack up and shut the phone and computer off while smiling. I guess she is worried I will change my mind. I fleetingly wonder if Andrea has a boyfriend she wants to rush home to like I am to Ana tonight, she is an outstanding personal assistant, but she is always available, I've never considered how her personal life might be affected by my hours. I make a mental note to get her something, maybe Ana will have a suggestion or Grace.

I find myself moving faster than normal through the garage, I wonder if this is how husbands and wives feel after a long day of work. I know I just saw Ana but the thought of being with her is exciting. I just want to see her beautiful smile and give her a hug and a kiss. My nights used to consist of leaving many hours later and eating a quick dinner by myself, most often while I worked and then trying to get a few hours of rest before I worked out and started the day over again. The elevator finally arrives and is moving at a snail's pace to the 7th floor. I walk to Ana's door and can hear music blaring. I knock a few times and she must not be able to hear me, I decide to try the doorknob, expecting it to be locked, it turns without resistance and the music increases in volume, no wonder she can't hear the door. I turn the corner to see her swaying back and forth as she belts out the song.

 **"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"**

I can't help myself, she is just so sexy, I walk closer and decided to just follow the lyrics and dance with her. I move behind her and wrap my arms around her with the intention of matching her sway, however, as my arms encircle her, I immediately feel her tense before she elbows me in the gut, steps on my foot, and the final blow to my groin.

"Shit, Ana." I am hunched over waiting for the pain to subside.

"Christian, oh shit, I'm so sorry. Alexa, stop the music." I hear the music cut off and try to focus on my breathing as the pain is slowing lessening.

"How did you get in here. Fuck." She is now rubbing my back and keeps whispering sorry over and over.

"Geeze, Ana, you are way stronger than you look." I finally manage to respond as the pain is now a dull ache, and slowly stand up and face her.

"Well, Ray taught me self-defense after everything happened with my Mom, I have never used it, I really am sorry, I wasn't expecting you yet, how did you get in here." She walks me over to her couch as she rambles on and on.

"Now I know to never sneak up on you. I was knocking and realized your door was unlocked, so I let myself in, a decision I currently regret." She gives me an apologetic look.

"Oh, I didn't hear you, I was in my baking mode. Honestly, I just reacted, let me get you ice."

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute to recover. I was mad about the open door, anyone could just walk in, I do feel slightly better you can protect yourself though. Please no more leaving it open." I beg, she was able to subdue me but still, anyone could have entered, and if it was more than one person she would be outnumbered.

"Shoot, I forgot to go back and lock it. I had my hands full with groceries and planned to go back and lock it after I set them down." She winces as she recounts what happened.

"Can I get you anything?" I give her a halfhearted smile.

"Just a kiss, trust me I will be more cautious before I sneak up on you again." She lets out a slight chuckle and a sigh at the same time before placing her lips on mine. I take my time and enjoy the feel of her lips before seeking entrance to her mouth with my tongue. I moan as I taste sweet peaches on her tongue.

"You taste like peaches."

"I was making peach cobbler for you." Ah, that's what smelled amazing when I walked in. "It just needs to be put in the oven."

"I can't imagine it will taste better than it does over your lips." I watch her face flush before she attempts to hide her face in my chest.

"Ah ah ahhh, I am not done with you yet." I pull her to straddle me and continue our make-out session.

 **APOV**

Christian continues to explore my mouth with his tongue, his hands on my back, with my hands tangled in his hair. I never realized how soft his hair is. I feel his hands moving to untie my apron, and then move under my shirt before stopping at my bra, waiting to see if I stop him. I am just about to tell him it's alright, when my stomach rumbles, Christian immediately pulls away.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I was planning on ordering a pizza after I finished baking." His eyes narrow and head slight shakes.

"Didn't Gail bring down food for you?"

"Yeah, I was craving pizza, I can heat something up instead, have you had dinner?"

"No, Gail has dinner ready for me, want to come and see my place." He has such a cute smile on his face and his gray eyes are excited to show off his apartment. I can't deny him the pleasure of a tour.

"Sure, as long as I can bring my cobbler to bake?"

"Of course." He removes his hands from my back, allowing me to stand, I notice he is still aroused but ignore it, walking into the kitchen to grab my almost finished cobbler, I sprinkle the rest of the topping and cover it in foil.

"Let me change really quick." He grabs my hand preventing me from walking away.

"No need, just take off the apron and we can go. Love the apron, very domestic of you." I ignore him and grab my keys before we leave, making sure to lock the door, I don't need a repeat of attacking Christian to happen. Entering the elevator, the air automatically electrifies 10- fold more in this small space. Christian stands behind me as I lean against him while keeping a firm grip on the glass pan. I can once again feel his erection pressed against me, I have never experienced this before and am flatter he finds me so attractive but also, he is not pushing me to have sex. I also am relieved I didn't damage it with my punch to his groin earlier.

The elevator stops and doors open, I can immediately see a difference, there is just a small entryway with a double door in front of us, instead of a hallway with multiple doors for each separate apartment. I'm guessing the doors are only to give it a grander view since you have to have a code to even access this floor.

"Come on, peach."

"Peach?" I raise my brow at his new-found nickname for me

"Yeah, peach, you are as sweet as a peach." He states, with a goofy smile on his face, obviously proud of the name. I let it go, it could be worse and it shows some originality. Christian opens the door and I am stunned by the grandeur of his apartment. I almost don't believe we live in the same building, I know my apartment is nice, but compared to Christians it seems like it was decorated using pieced from goodwill. There is a huge open space which is slightly masked by a round table in the entryway with fresh flowers resting upon it, just beyond the table you can see the sun setting over Seattle from his floor to ceiling windows in the living room. I notice the white couches looked untouched, no indentations anywhere, indicated someone occupying them for any length of time. While everything looks beautiful, it seems like it's staged for a showing or a magazine, there are no personal touches anywhere, I can't find Christians personality here, he is moving us towards the Kitchen, where mine is small and homey, his is vast and industrial, I'm sure the cabinet encase every appliance imaginable. I can't help but wonder how much easier it would be to cook here. Again, the only evidence this is used is the aroma coming from the oven.

"This Kitchen is amazing." I cautiously put down my cobbler afraid I will drop it and stain something.

"Thank you, I don't use it, I can make a coffee if I'm desperate, beyond that, I am completely reliant on Gail."

"You can't cook anything?" Surely he helped his mom when he was younger, don't all little kids like to bake.

"I can make toast, in a toaster, I am really good at ordering, and following instructions to reheat something." I can't help but laugh as he tries to defend himself.

"You remind me of Ray, the eternal bachelor who lived off of frozen meals and take out."

"Sounds like we would have gotten along then." I smile thinking about how Ray would react to meeting Christian, and this world of his.

"I'm sure he would do the cliché thing of pulling his guns out the first time he met you." I wish he was here, he was my rock.

"I would have been sweating if I met him, guns or not. If you don't mind me asking what happened?" I am immediately brought back to when he first told me the news, he was already showing signs of being sick, he lost a lot of weight, I didn't want to believe him.

"He died from pancreatic cancer. It grew without being symptomatic and when he went to the doctor it had already spread and there wasn't much they could do, he was gone in 3 months." I wipe the tear from my eye and block out how bad it got at the end, I prefer to remember our quiet contentment with one another.

"I'm so sorry Ana." He embraces me in a hug, as I let a few more tears go, it has been awhile since I have cried over him.

"He would hate that I'm crying over him. When he was moved into hospice I broke down, I was going to quit school and take care of him, but he wouldn't have it. 'Annie, I have lived my life, you were the greatest gift of it, I am extremely grateful you chose me to be your dad. Your life is ahead of you, I am not leaving this world knowing you gave up your future over mine ending.' He hated being made a fuss over." I feel Christina rubbing my back and giving me kisses on my head. He is just letting me grieve, most people don't know what to say and try to make up for it by saying something they think I want to hear.

"Thanks for listening." I pull away and give him a soft and short kiss on his lips, and look into his eyes. There is nothing but compassion in his now soft gray eyes.

"Of course, Ana." We are interrupted by footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Good Evening, Mr. Grey, and Ana, dinner should be ready in 10 minutes, is that alright?"

"Yes, Gail, that will be fine." Christian answered, still holding me to him.

"Where is the bathroom?" I ask Christian wanting to freshen up before dinner. He leads me around the corner to a half bathroom. I use this time to compose myself, I don't like to go back to the end with Ray. Somehow whenever I'm with Christian he just brings the stories out of me. I wipe my hands dry and find my way back to the kitchen. I look around for Christian as I can't find him anywhere.

"Mr. Grey went to take a business call, said he would be back in a few minutes," Gail informs me as she is plating dinner for us.

"Thank- you Gail." I have regular conversations with Gail almost once a week, but here in Christians apartment, the awkwardness is permeating the room.

"Can I help you with anything?" at least I will have a purpose other than standing here in the silence.

"No, no, you just sit there and relax." Realizing I am stuck in the kitchen, as I don't want to go rouge exploring, I reluctantly take a seat at the counter.

"How did you come to work for Christian?"

"Oh, I was looking for a new job since, the family I was working for before moved to London, I didn't want to move."

"Have you always done this?" I really don't know her job title.

"To some extent, I have always loved cooking, I went to culinary school but realized I didn't want to work in a restaurant, so I started doing private events, I got an offer to be a family's personal chef and it evolved from there."

"Do you ever feel weird about living where you work, I don't know if I could?" Gail gives me a slight chuckle.

"At first, I found it hard to adjust to being comfortable in my employer's home but it's my home as well. Here, it's easier because out living corridors are like an attached apartment, it's like walking next door to work."

"Do you like working for Christian?"

"Always, he is very generous, and it's only one person to keep after, I was cautious in the beginning, I heard rumors he was horrible to one of his housekeepers, but he is a kind and well-meaning, he just talks in orders but never degrading." Gail pauses and seems to be contemplating if she should say more.

"He has a wonderful heart if he shows it to you." I don't miss her warning, she seems very protective of him.

"I can already tell." I whisper and think about how different he has been towards me these past few weeks compared to the first phone call. I wonder what makes him different towards me compared to the past girls. I'm contemplating when I can feel his presence approach, always carrying the electric current with him.

"Dinner ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I see Gail give him a brilliant smile as she watches him hug me from behind and give me a soft kiss on my head. She cares about Christian very much, I just hope one day he can drop the formalities.

"Sorry about the delay, I had to take a work call."

"No problem, is everything alright?" Gail places our meal in front of us, honey glazed pork tenderloin with caramelized sweet potatoes and green beans. I am practically drooling at the sight and smell.

"Everything is taken care of, now we can enjoy dinner." I take a bite from my plate and it tastes every bit as amazing as it smells. We finish dinner over a friendly banter, we just have this flow where we can talk and never run out of things to talk about.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Definitely, let me put the cobbler in to cook for after." Christian pulls me out of the kitchen and starts the tour by leading me upstairs. Each and every room looks immaculately put together but none reveal anything about who lives in this house. We see the three guest rooms followed by the theatre, where I could picture myself spending hours curled up on a chair with a blanket and binge-watching Netflix, and never know the time because of the darkness of the room.

"I could forget the time in this room, probably for days. How do you ever leave?"

"I actually don't use this room much, It was built for a theatre so I left it as is, but honestly Mia is probably the only one who used it, I've maybe been in here twice when she forced me to watch something." I can't believe he lets this place go to waste, I quickly decide to make it my mission to force him to relax more often. I make a mental list of every show and movie he should watch.

"WE are going to rectify this situation, I could practically live here."

"I never pictured you as someone who is a couch potato." I give him a stern look and raise my eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?"

"Look, I just meant, you are extremely fit and run a business, I just never took you to sit around at watch a bunch of Television or movies." I can't help but internally laugh at his now nervous expression.

"You must have poor time management." I quip seriously, even though I know he has to be far busier than I.

"I run a multibillion-dollar company, work out twice a day, and function on 4 hours of sleep, I think I know how to manage my time." He seems to be getting more worked up with each word.

"Whoa there killer, I was just joking. I do think you need to relax a little more, enjoy the life you earned for yourself." I give his hand a small squeeze to calm him down and lift onto my toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. He takes a few deep breaths before nodding and leading me out of the media room. We continue down the hallway seeing the library, which is almost as good as the theatre, but I don't read as often anymore.

"What about the room right there?" I question since, Christian was leading us toward the stairs, bypassing it altogether. I see him swallow and get a nervous look on his face.

"Are you alright? Do you have dead bodies or something in there?" I joke trying to ease his fears. A strained grunt releases from his lips and he starts to rub his temple.

"Uhh… it was… well, I used to… I took… _my playroom_." He whispers the last two words. I am trying to figure out what is so bad about a game room.

"OK, and what is wrong with a room of games and toys. I mean normally after the age of ten they are game rooms or a de…. Oh. Uhh… is this something for BDSM?" A playroom? I don't think I can ever look at a child's play area the same way ever again.

"It used to be, I have demolished most of it after the Leila incident." I can see his hesitation about admitting this to me, I guess I always assumed they would partake in a bedroom.

"We can just move on if you don't want to show me." I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want to see inside?" I weigh the options trying to decide if I really want to picture him with other women, who have much more experience than I ever will.

"It's your choice, your house, I am slightly curious what a playroom is, but if you are uncomfortable, I don't need to see inside." I swallow loudly, I honestly don't know if I'm ready for this, just something to remind both of us how different we actually are.

"I think you should see, it's almost empty, I am still deciding what I want to do with the room." I nod and analyze his eyes to make sure he is sure. Deciding he is alright, I walk towards the door and turn the handle.

"This was not what I expected." The walls are a dark red, with a soft emitting from the dark wood molding across the entire space, illuminating the room with a soft light. I see a large X bolted to the side wall, with a bed frame in the center, but the mattress is shredded. There are two empty shelving units and a dresser, lining the walls, with an ottoman like piece of furniture to the side across the X. I look up to see the entire ceiling is a grid. The only thing I can think it resembles is an incomplete but modern elegant gothic room. I turn to face Christian and he is watching me take the room in.

"What do you think?" he quietly asks. I must look like a fish, as I keep opening my mouth only to close it trying to find a way to articulate this feeling.

"I'm not a fan of the Red."

"That's it? Your only opinion is regarding the color choice?"

"I just don't know what to make of it, this room epitomizes the differences between us. You have an entire room dedicated to kinky sex, while I am a virgin who cannot even begin to guess what this stuff is used for. So, the only clear feeling I have is, I don't like red."

"Does this change anything between us?" Such a simple question, such a complicated answer.

"I don't know. Do you want me to do things in this room, I can't guarantee I will ever want this? Do you want this? We can be friends and leave it at that if you can't see your life without the possibility of utilizing this room. I like you Christian, but I don't want to change you."

"I don't know what I want, I know I want you and if this is a hard limit then I will live with it. I have never known anything else but a Dom/ sub relationship. I like you too, Ana." I take in his words, knowing about his past BDSM is abstract is completely different than having the visual right in front of you.

"Just let me know if it's too much, I never want to take away anything from your life, only add."

"Ana, the only thing you take away is my loneliness and pain. Same goes for you, if it's too much let me know, you are too good to be tainted by my problems." He pushes his forehead against mine and stares directly into mine.

"You don't taint anything, Christian. Ever since our phone call 4 months ago, my life has only gotten better" He doesn't even realize how amazing he is.

"Same." He pulls me in to give me a kiss. I pull away and give him a smile, I don't know what is in our future but I do know the man in front of me is remarkable.

"You know, I destroyed most of this room after your phone call. I took most of my rage out on this room, I have not been in here since I confronted Leila. I started taking my therapy serious with Flynn and I didn't feel the need to come in here. I don't know exactly what I want in my life, I do know I want more than what I had with the contracts." I smile as we walk out of the room and descend the stairs.

"I don't know what I want either, I have been so focused on school and the Pharmacy, I never considered in detail what I want for my personal future."

"I guess we will find out together." I give him a kiss on the cheek, excited to see what happens next.

 **A/N So sorry this took so long! I have been super busy. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all the reviews and feedback. Also, if you are a guest and ask a question, I cant reply to you so please message me instead and I would have been happy to tell you when the next update was coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, I just wanted to check in, I have been getting some PM and I just wanted to update on what is happening with the story. I will continue the story! However, I have been extremely busy with my rotations. I had planned to spend a weekend and update about 4 weeks ago but I ended up being sick and wasn't able to finish. I currently have about half of that chapter finished. I will try to finish chapter 17 as soon as I can but it all depends on my schedule and free time.

I am truly sorry I have taken such a long hiatus but I never imagined how much time it would take to plan a write a chapter and with moving back home I am a lot busier than before.

I will finish this story, it will just take a lot longer than I originally planned.

Allison


End file.
